Harry Potter and Darkness Ascending
by mvpotential
Summary: Dark times are fast approaching as the Ministry is transitioning to a new Minister for Magic. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are beginning to spread their reign of terror upon England. With Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood the Order of Merlin is now complete, but will it be enough? Sequel to Harry Potter and the Order, Part two of three.
1. A Dark Plan

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: It has been nearly two months since Harry Potter left everyone behind. Since then things have been happening. **

**Rated: M due to potential graphic depictions in later chapters**

* * *

\- A Dark Plan -

A man appeared out of nowhere under a moonlit path. Quickly checking their surroundings the man began to walk in a brisk pace, his cloak flapping around his ankles. He stopped as the path split into two. Putting his hand under his cloak he turned his head slowly.

He quickly took out his hand brandishing a wand at another individual who had done the same thing. As the moonlight passed through the clouds overhead, the two individuals stowed their wands away as the other individual walked up to the man, nodding his head.

"Well at least I am not the only one." Dolohov said. Rodolphus nodded before they began to walk towards the same direction towards a house on the hill.

"I will have you know, the Dark Lord has given a task for me. What is your excuse?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked. Dolohov continued to look forward without saying a word. They continued on the path, the house beginning to be clearly visible under the night sky.

It looked decrepit as if to frightened anyone from coming near the house. Both men never broke in step as they continued walking towards the front door, which swung open seemingly on its own.

The house was dimly lit and seemed to have been uninhabited for quite some time. The tables and furniture along with portrait frames were covered under white sheets, dust filling the air. The floors creaked loudly as they stride up a large set of stairs. Walking down the hallway, they finally halted in front of a large ornate door. Rodolphus looked over at Dolohov who had his eyes fixated on the golden handle. The door opening ajar as Dolohov barely reached it with his hand.

"Rodolphus. Dolohov," a clear dark and ominous voice spoke from the center of a round table in the middle of the room, two empty seats clearly seen. "Come take a seat, we are about to begin."

A large snake slithered away from Voldemort and towards the nearby fireplace that was the only thing illuminating the room. His features becoming clear as day as both men walked up to take their seats. Red eyes followed them as they took their seats. His pale skinny hands folded in front of his face covering his snakelike features.

He then turned to the individual to his right, Severus Snape: A serious looking man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair.

"Severus?"

"My Lord, the International Confederation of Wizards can be a problem. My source within the Ministry has come back with news regarding the new Minister for Magic will propose to consider asking for aide from other nations."

The interest around the round table were mixed. They kept their gaze on the two, as Snape did not faze with the eye contact with Voldemort.

"And what," Voldemort began "do you think we should do about it?"

"Until we can destabilize the Ministry some more. Any attack right now towards the Minister will be foolish."

A number of conversations and arguments erupted after Snape gave his answer. Bellatrix Lestrange being the most vocal. Meanwhile Snape and Voldemort seemed to keep their gaze with each other. His red eyes seemingly boring into the black eyes of Snape if someone kept their eye on the two. After a moment, the lipless mouth of Voldemort curled into what seemed to be a smile. He then raised his pale white hand as the arguments all of a sudden stopped and the room fell into silence.

"Rodolphus."

"Yes, my lord."

"What do you have to say about the report Snape has just delivered?" Voldemort said turning his head as he looked at the man seating next to Bellatrix. All eyes on the table were now on him. There was a moment of silence, the only sound coming from the cackling fire in the fireplace and the large snake that began to slither back to Voldemort.

"It is well founded my Lord."

Voldemort seemingly sat back and tilted his head as he stroke the large snakes skin as it came up onto the table.

"My sources state the new Minister has reinstated Dumbledore status as a representative for the Ministry to the I.C.W. I concur with Snapes conclusion, we must first destabilize the Ministry before we strike."

Another argument and chatter broke out between the individuals in the table before one statement silenced everyone.

"You saying we go after Dumbledore? Are you mad?" Dolohov stated

"My lord, if I may." Snape said quickly interjecting what Dolohov said as Voldemort raised his hand once again quieting those who were still in conversation.

"What Dolohov stated is sound, and before you all become a bunch of crazed Neanderthals listen carefully." Snape said as he looked over at everyone around the table to make sure no one began to question him.

"Dumbledore is no longer the wizard he once was. I personally made sure of that last spring. If you can recall my lord, Dumbledore was in a catatonic state after our battle."

"I do not see the grand plan Snape." A short individual said sarcastically as he scoffed at the individual next to him.

Snape looked at the short man and sneered at him before looking back at Voldemort who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Dumbledore is key, we get to him the line to the International Confederation of Wizards is severed."

"How does that stop from say Potter, going over to them himself?" the short man responded back causing few of the individuals to hiss, flinch, and fidget knowing it is not wise to mention Harry Potter under Voldemort's presence.

"I apologize, my lord." The man said, as Voldemort now seem to give the man his undivided attention.

"Can someone please help our little friend?" Voldemort said as he placed his wand on the table, "he seemed to be confused."

"Only a representative ordained by a nation's Ministry can have an audience with the members of the I.C.W." another individual said as Voldemort once again curved his lipless face into a smile.

_**Avada Kedavra**_

A jet green light shot off from Voldemort's wand as those seated next to the short man dove off their seats as the man fell back dead. Slowly those that dove off got up and dusted off their clothes and sat back on their seats as the large snake began to slither over.

"We must first break their spirits. As long as Dumbledore and the boy lives people will continue to cling onto their hope." Snape said breaking the silence, "We must begin to gather more numbers to ensure our victory over the Ministry."

"What do you think, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked as he looked directly across the table at her.

"The Ministry will want to protect all those close to London, my Lord. That idiot former Minister made things very simple for us. We take to the outskirts and towns. They do not have the resource to send their Aurors out there." She said as the clock began to chime. It is now midnight.

"We will cut any hopes of escape for when we strike the Ministry my lord."

"Good Bellatrix, very good indeed." Voldemort said in praise as Bellatrix smiled. "We will need to make our family bigger indeed."

"Speaking of family. Bellatrix… I notice your sister and nephew are unable to attend this gathering." Voldemort said causing a bit of confusion to come across her "I was hoping we would happily induct him to our circle. Isn't that his ambition after all? Or are they becoming like your other sister?"

"I – I assure you my lord. Both Narcissa and Draco are both for our cause." She answered as she looked at Snape.

"Are you now?" Voldemort asked casually, "our good friend Goyle over here seems to believe the both of them have fled their manor and seek refuge."

"From who?" Bellatrix nearly shouted as she stood up.

"Why that is the question now isn't it? Bellatrix." Voldemort said as Bellatrix glared at Goyle Sr. "Why not ask him yourself. He seems rather eager to speak up."

Goyle Sr. was a large looking brute of a man. He towered over the people seated next to him. Despite his size and unfriendly look, Bellatrix did not looked at all intimidated at his stature that any normal person would. He simply looked back at her with a smirk on his face that would cause people to look disgusted as his rotted teeth was fully exposed.

"Word has it that niece of yours –."

"I have no niece!" She shrieked as Rodolphus lay a hand on her shoulder to help calm her.

"As I was saying… that niece of yours seemed to have approached her and offered her and her son protection. Why else is it that you, her sister is unable to contact her after all this time." He said with a smile.

Seeing Bellatrix looked upset seemed to get people to recoil on their seats. They were afraid she would all of a sudden snap her wand out and began cursing everyone in the table.

"And where did you get this word?" She asked in a low voice as she sat back down. "You could simply be making this all up in that little simple brainless head of yours."

Goyle Sr. once again smiled at her that causes her to glare at him as the others in the table looked on. Voldemort himself seemed to enjoy the exchange happening before him.

"You dare question my word, Bellatrix?" another voice spoke up in the table causing everyone to look at the individual a couple of seats down from Goyle Sr. "Or did you forget my daughter up till now has been close to your nephew. If you think of me a liar, let me just say my daughter was the last to be in contact with your nephew before they up and disappeared."

Parkinson looked at her victoriously as others began to pick up silent conversations causing Bellatrix to glare at each and every one of them.

"That is enough." Voldemort said causing those in the room to give their undivided attention to him.

"I am sure Bellatrix will find a way to convince her sister and dear and precious nephew to see our cause is right." He said with a smile as Bellatrix still glared at those in the table. "For now however, I feel she requires a need to let off some of that built up aggression. Shall we pay a visit to the nearby village?" he asked around as he slowly stood.

"My lord, that is a muggle village." Dolohov said causing Voldemort to look at him curiously.

"And what… my friend does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, my lord." He responded very quickly causing those around the table to snigger.

Walking around the table to Bellatrix he offered his hand to her.

"Shall we?" he asked as she accepted and stood up. "_Nagini, are you finished with dinner?_" he hissed in parseltongue causing those around to shiver as the snake emerged from the dark shadow and crawl up to his master.

"You all are more than welcome to join us if you'd like." He said over his shoulder as he looked over a grinning Bellatrix.

One by one the people rose from their seat and brought out their wands. Apparating to the nearby village, Bellatrix and a few others casted curses over the village center before blasting the dancing fountain. Severus Snape and a few others walked towards a bar and few business buildings before using the Reductor curse. The buildings that were once standing now were a huge pile of rubble.

They all converged on Voldemort and those with him that were walking down a long narrow street. Houses lined up on both sides as Bellatrix was happily cursing anything on sight. Suddenly all of them walked up to each house in pairs. At once the doors were all blasted in as the Death Eaters entered the homes. Flashes of red illuminated the houses as screams filled the air.

Green streams of light would later appear silencing the nightmarish screams. Emerging from the houses Voldemort and his Death Eaters were grinning from ear to ear.

Bellatrix giggling lifted her wand to the sky.

_**Morsmordre**_

Smiling as she lowered her wand. The infamous Dark Mark with the skull and snake visibly clear over the Village Center.

\- A Dark Plan -

Looking up what was once a nice establishment in the middle of Diagon Alley. Florean Fortescue had a sad look as he closed down the ice cream parlor his family has run for as long as he remembered. Looking over to the side where only a few years ago a young Harry Potter would do his homework in front of the parlor as he looked at the traffic that passed through the Alley. He looked down, tears falling to the surface below before turning his back and walking away.

Looking out of a window from another building. Fred Weasley smiled thinly as Florean acknowledged the red head before leaving Diagon Alley probably for good.

"Another one?" asked his brother who was closing the till from the register.

"I'm afraid so George, this time its Florean." Fred said causing his brother to stop what he was doing and looking up at him. "That only leaves the shops that have to do with getting supplies for school and the Daily Prophet."

George looked over to the side where the day's edition of the Daily Prophet was spread out. It has been nearly a month now since Harry had left for parts unknown to them. Despite not directly attacking or spreading fear near and around London the Death Eaters have begun going to the outskirts.

The last reported was that of a muggle village just a couple of miles away from Little Hangleton. The sight of the Dark Mark emblazoned over the village center.

"So how did we do today?" Fred asked trying to change the mood within the room.

"We are doing quite well, oh brother of mine." George replied as he smiled over at his brother "Our shop seems to be the thing everyone needs right now at this time."

Fred couldn't help but agree with his brother. Ever since their grand opening, the store has had a steady stream of customers. It helped served as a distraction of what was being reported in the Daily Prophet almost daily it seemed.

A woman walked through the door as she offered both of the men a smile that they kindly reciprocated.

"Just saw the sign over Fortescue's" Angelina said as she took a seat nearby the stairs, "Merlin, I never expected him to close it down."

"Didn't think anyone of us did." Fred said as he offered her butterbeer. "His place was the only one aside from ours that was actually getting any semblance of foot traffic at all."

"Does he have any family?" she asked after taking a sip.

The twins simply shrugged unsure if he did or not. Their thoughts were quickly averted to an incoming owl that flew through the open windowsill from the second floor. It landed near George as he gave it a small treat before relieving the bird of the letter grasped in its talons.

He smiled at the familiar scribble handwriting that belonged to their sister as the owl took flight and took off exiting the same way it came in. Fred came over as George handed it off to him as he had finished reading it.

"She sure does miss you guys." Angelina said as she caught on the look the twins had on their faces seeing it a few times she had stopped by to visit. "Still hasn't settled in?"

"Nope" They both said in unison.

"You know Ginny, she isn't the typical girly girl type." George said as he walked over the front door and locked it.

"Despite our mother trying to force girly things at her." Fred continued as he sat and put his arm around Angelina.

"Well, what did you two expect? She is the only daughter." Angelina replied as both Fred and George looked at her. "She may have been into being one of the guys but there is at least one girly thing she did get into."

The twins looked at her with a confused look on their faces trying to figure out what it is she was referring too.

"Harry"

"Harry?" They said together causing her to laugh at them.

"Yes, Harry…" She said smiling before looking seriously at them, "wait you mean to tell me you two. Her own brothers, had no idea that their kid sister fancied the one and only Harry Potter?"

The two look at one another as Angelina looked on at the both of them before they turned back to face her.

"Harry? Ginny?" Fred asked repeatedly.

"Nah" George said deadpanned.

"I am serious you two. Think… I mean try to this time. Think each time Harry and Ginny were together in the same room and try to concentrate on Ginny." She said as a moment passed between them before the twins began to look thoughtful.

Both of their eyes widened, as they seem to come to the realization, as Angelina looked smug, as she was able to get them to see.

"Now that I think about it, Fred your girlfriend does have a point." George said as he looked over at his brother who seemed to still be thinking. "Fred?"

"Huh?" he replied as he was out of his stupor as Angelina shook her head and walked over to Fred. "Y – Yeah, Harry and Ginny… well we should get to planning."

"What were you thinking about Fred Weasley?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied quickly as George shook his head at him. "So… planning?"

Fred nodded his head at him.

"It's rather too late for that you guys." Angelina spoke up as the two once again looked at her.

"Did you not forget the night before Harry left?" As a moment passed and they seemed not to understand she continued on "Harry might have found someone already." She said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay" They both said as they began to cancel all the charms around the store.

"Oh… okay?" she repeated as both of them momentarily stop and nodded at her.

"Harry is our brother in all but blood." Fred said as he walked up the stairs "While it would be nice for him to be officially part of the family."

"To us, he already is." George finished from the first floor across from where Angelina was. "By the way who is the pretty bird that caught our honorary brothers attention?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

A moment of silence passed before Angelina saw Fred flick a couple of coins over George's way. She simply shook her head before heading towards the back of the store where the bedrooms were located.

Upon finishing up Fred bid farewell to his brother who had his own room as he entered the room finding Angelina seated by the nightstand brushing her hair. He smiled at the sight still not believing he found the courage to officially ask her to be his girlfriend. As he walked up to her he noticed she had a sad look as she continued brushing.

"Everything okay at work?" Fred asked as Angelina turned around to look at him.

"Yes" she whispered as she tried to reassure him with a smile.

He walked up and knelt in front of her holding both her hands in his.

"Then what is bothering you? Is it George? Because we can find our own place if you want." He said sarcastically that caused her to give a genuine smile.

"No" she said smiling "its Harry."

"Should I be worried," Fred said in a playful tone before Angelina playfully smacked his arm. "Sorry… trust me Angelina we all are. We are his friends after all. I mean if it wasn't for the letter he gave us I would seriously be thinking of doing what nearly all of the patrons around here have already done and leave."

Angelina smiled as Fred brought her into a hug. She remembered it as it was yesterday when Fred had discovered Harry sneakily snuck in a letter on him before he left. The letter that gave them the confidence that they need to make sure they protect themselves from any future Death Eaters.

Fred and George heeded Harry's advice to expand the building and create a room under the building in case things went south. George officially dubbed it the Marauders den in honor of the Marauders of Hogwarts. Something to this day confused Angelina and the others.

Fred walked over to their bathroom. Washing his face and brushing his teeth he ran his hand across his hair as he stared upon the reflection in the mirror.

"Wherever you are Harry, just be safe and come back to us." He said before turning and walking back into the room as he looked at the peaceful sleeping form of Angelina. He smiled to himself before looking up, his thoughts drifting to the youngest son of the Weasleys, before climbing onto the bed.

\- A Dark Plan-

Shifting through the different Daily Prophet copies laid on her desk, Amelia Bones sat back on her chair. A knock was heard coming from the other side of the door.

"Come in." She said straightening her monocle.

The door opened as Sirius Black stepped in the room. Gone were the heavy bags under his eyes from his time in Azkaban. His hair neatly cut with a perfectly trimmed goatee.

"Afternoon" he said as he looked over the copies on her desk "I see you have been rather busy. Regretting you had taken the Minister job instead of sticking around all this?"

Amelia looked over at the copy from over a week ago.

**NEW MINISTER FOR MAGIC**

_by ANDY SMUDGELEY_

_In what could be considered the lengthiest Wizengamot session in recent memory. I am relieved after seating on my bum for merlin knows how long. I am happy to report that we have a new Minister for Magic. Without further delay the new Minister for Magic is…_

_Stephen Mendax_

A picture of a man in his late forties smiled upon the onlookers in the Ministry Atrium after the session had ended. With dark brown eyes and graying hair with a slick comb over that matched his gray suit. Standing behind him in the photo were the heads of the Departments in the Ministry and former Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"I don't think so Sirius," she replied, "Mendax is not having it easy as well. Though retaining Fudge may have something to do with that. Even requesting the Wizengamot to have Dumbledore be reinstated as representative to the International Confederation of Wizards was received with mixed results."

"Let us not forget that was the closest vote in history. I envy those that had to seat through that." Sirius said before looking apologetic "Sorry, forgot that included you as well."

"We may have put one of the biggest influencers of the Wizengamot away in Malfoy but that doesn't mean the Wizengamot nor the Ministry is free of those in the old school pure blood agenda." Amelia said as she walked over a cabinet in the room and took out a bottle of firewhiskey and two short glasses.

"Or Death Eater sympathizers." Sirius replied taking a glass from her and sipping it.

A moment or two passed as they sipped on their glass in relative silence.

"Then there is this." Sirius said as he put yesterday's edition of the prophet on the table.

**MASS MURDERS AND DISAPPEARANCES CONTINUE**

_by KIKUS TRECUS_

_Another day has passed and another attack upon the citizens of Britain continues as he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers spread fear throughout the land. There has been a rise of concerns as the attacks have been getting closer the more populated areas, magical or not. _

_Due to former Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's incompetence, the Auror department is unable to reach any of these areas as Madam Bones; Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is faced with the crises of a staff shortage. She has requested the Wizengamot to reinstate the Hit Wizards. The last time Hit Wizards were called upon was during the last time he-who-must-not-be-named reign of terror._

_If you are unable to leave the country we heavily advise for you and your family to find refuge amongst larger populated areas. Do not forget to check 'Spells' on page 7 in todays issue._

"Mendax believes presenting those who subscribe and read the Prophet with these spells, should be more than enough if they are unable to leave their homes." Amelia said.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "He must be out of his mind to think these spells can actually make a difference does he?"

"Not only does he actually think so, he also has the backing of Albus Dumbledore. He may not be Chief Warlock but his words seem to still carry some weight with those simple minded fools."

Sirius exhaled as he looked over another copy. This one dated a couple of weeks ago. Three days after he was granted freedom and Harry had left. It was the issue that finally spoke in favor of Harry. Branding him as 'The Chosen One' as if he needed another title to go by.

"Has there been any word?" Amelia asked seeing the copy that Sirius was now holding.

Sirius shook his head as he looked at the picture of Harry from when he was going through the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"I'm beginning to second guess myself, wondering if it was the right thing to do giving him that key," Sirius said, "or at least go with him."

"Didn't James tell you only a Potter can travel with it?"

"Yeah," Sirius said dejectedly, "I'm just worried about Harry. I was hoping he would send some kind of message or anything to say wherever he is that he is safe."

"It does not help that my niece and the teens are beginning to get a bit restless not hearing about him as well."

"No kidding, Daphne is the worse."

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed?" Sirius repeated the question "Noticed what?"

"That Daphne seems to be more than just a little worried. I mean did you remember what she did to Isaac's boy?"

"Ah, yeah that sure would be fun looking at again in a pensieve some time." Sirius said as he cracked a smile before a thought came to him, "that bad huh? I don't know whether to be happy or envious of him."

"He is your godson Sirius, I would think you should be proud of the boy. Despite not being raised by his parents or any respectable family… he sure took after them." Amelia said. She never once understood the reasoning behind putting Harry with the Dursley's. Despite Dumbledore's assurances and reasons why, which she did not buy one bit.

"Merlin, Harry matured faster than James did." Sirius said.

"How did you expect him not to when you consider his life up till now. Nothing that boy has gone through is normal in either magical or muggle world." Amelia said causing for Sirius look down.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," she said as Sirius looked away. "Everyone could see why you did what you did. Trying to live in a world of 'what if' isn't going to do you any good."

"We must have faith that wherever Harry is, that he is fine," Amelia said, "for the last thing that he needs is going to the other side and as soon as Daphne shows up, there will be a long conversation I'm sure he would not want to have."

A knock came from the door taking their attention away from the conversation.

"Come in." Amelia addressed as the door opened and Rufus Scrimgeour walked in.

Rufus was a serious looking Auror, one of the Departments best recruits in recent memory. He was Moody's last trainee before he took in Tonks a couple of years ago. He has looked up to Amelia over the years hoping to one day be her successor as Head of the DMLE.

Making a sideway glance at Sirius, he stayed standing as he handed a parchment to Amelia.

"I am here to report all the warning systems have been put in place Madam Bones."

"Very good, this would hopefully help save some lives." Amelia said "You are dismissed Rufus, thank you."

Rufus bowed his head before leaving the room.

"Warning system?" Sirius said after a brief moment where Amelia was finishing reading the report.

"With the Wizengamot not reinstating the Hit Wizards I had to think of something." Amelia said, "Mendax refuses to deploy Aurors outside the bigger cities and populated areas. So I read up on some sort of advanced warning system from the muggle world. This is a result of that." She said as she handed the parchment over to him.

"Anyway that -."

"Already done… here." She said as she gave him a small badge from her desk. "They will vibrate and emit warmth to the touch. Tap the front with your wand and the back will reveal the place."

"What does our red shirt Minister think about this?" Sirius asked as he inspected the small badge before pocketing it.

"Well, to appease the man I had to make this deployment be involuntary," she said smiling, "what he didn't count on was a mass number of people actually volunteering for this."

"How many?" Sirius asked.

"All of them."

\- A Dark Plan -

What a year a difference makes. Molly Weasley mother of seven children looked around her kitchen. No children running up and down the stairs or the twins doing Merlin knows what. She had always predicted the day would come when it will just be Arthur and her alone again. However, she never expected that day to come this soon.

She looked over the family clock. She has yet to take down the one depicting her youngest son Ronald who was currently under 'danger'. Arthur thought of putting it down due to Molly's constant breakdowns each time she looks upon it. She is just happy her youngest and only daughter Ginny was safe. It was a rather hard day for all of them the day Ginny left.

Her thoughts were quickly distracted by a loud sound that seem to shake the earth.

'What in Merlins name is going on?' she thought as she looked through the kitchen window. She could see a dark smoke rising in the distance but it boggled her mind what caused the noise in the first place. Not taking anything to chance she hurried up the stairs to her and Arthur's bedroom to retrieve her wand.

It was there her heart began to thump faster against her chest as she saw what she was hoping was not the case. Someone has casted the Dark Mark up in the sky. Doing the first thing that came to mind.

_**Expecto Patronum**_

After a moment or two she could feel in the air someone has apparated near the burrow. As she ran up to the door, she stopped to think for a moment.

'Merlin what was the secret phrase?' Molly thought to herself as she began to realize that it was quiet on the other side of the door. Immediately going to the kitchen she peered over the window to see who it was that apparated outside. The glare from the setting sun made her squint, half-covering her eyes with her hand.

All of a sudden a bright flash of spell fire startled her causing her to lose her balance only to be kept upright by the table behind her. It seemed to be a warzone out there as she stood still hoping it be the good guys that end up on top that day.

The interesting thing that keep Molly engaged was the garb they were wearing. It didn't seem to be any form of clothing the Aurors would wear. 'Remarkable' she thought despite wearing their hoods up. To her it looked like clockwork seeing them dismantle the Death Eater scum.

Her attention was driven away at the sound of another individual apparating into the scene however this time it was inside the Burrow itself. She was thankful that the familiar voice of her devoted husband rang through the house.

"Molly?" Arthur shouted "Molly where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" She shouted back as she heard his rapid footsteps coming over.

"Molly, thank Merlin you are safe. The Auro-." Arthur stopping mid sentence as he was able to see through the window a battle enraging a few years outside their home.

"What is going on?" He asked as he kept his eyes glued to the action.

"I'm not sure. After I sent the Patronus to you I heard someone apparate nearby the house. I was unsure if it was anyone from the Order due to it being too quick for the Patronus to give you my message.

I forgot the secret phrase for the Order. So when it was too quiet I came over here to take a peek through the window when that began to happen." She said as her husband just nodded his head.

"Now the question is… who are those people?" Arthur said "Definitely not part of the Order or the Ministry Aurors. I sent an interdepartmental memo as soon as I got word from your Patronus and immediately apparated here. Highly doubt they would have been here by now."

"So where are they?" Molly asked

"I guess I will be forever thankful to those individuals out there. I couldn't imagine what would I be apparating myself into if it weren't for them." Arthur answered as he laid his hand on top of Molly's.

Just as the final Death Eater went down Arthur quickly made the decision to find out whom they were. Molly falling in line right behind him as he opened the door and cautiously approached the group.

Their hoods raised heavily covering their features, some seemed to not even be facing the house as Arthur and Molly stepped forward. One raised their hand at them causing them to stop.

"Thank you… whoever you are." Arthur said as the one who raised their hand nodded at the both of them. They then turned their backs towards them when Molly raised her voice.

"Are you part of the Ministry?" She nearly shouted causing the individual to stop before shaking his head no before all of them in unison seemed to tuck their hand underneath their cloak and disappeared.

For a moment Molly stood there as her husband went to check on the Death Eaters that littered the ground. Another sound of apparition came that startled them to whip out their wands only to see the Ministry Aurors have finally arrived.

"WANDS DOWN, HANDS UP!" the Auror barked as both Molly and Arthur laid their wands to the ground and lifted their hands.

"My name is Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly and this is our home." Arthur said in a calm and direct manner as another Auror came up and picked up their wands.

_**Priori Incantato**_

"They're clean," said the Auror, as two others were looking over the downed Death Eaters.

"So what happened here?" The first Auror who spoke asked Arthur.

"When I arrived to check on my wife, she had already told me there was a battle taking place right in this very spot." Arthur said as the Auror looked over at Molly.

"Did you know who they were? What they looked like? If they had any markings that state they are part of the DMLE or Ministry?" he asked in rapid succession, which Molly denied just as quickly.

"There is no reason for her to lie." Said a baritone voice coming as another individual apparated in.

"Kingsley, what are you doing here? You weren't around when I rounded up Savage, Proudfoot and Williamson."

"I responded to the warning system the DMLE has in the area. By the time I got here the only thing I saw was a broken home, the Dark Mark above it and quietness."

"I knew that system was going to be no good."

"Oh it works, it went off nearly an hour ago. Which if I may ask Mrs. Weasley was when you felt something was amiss and sent the Patronus to your husband?" Kingsley asked as he turned to Molly.

"Yes, Mister Shacklebolt sir that would be correct."

"Then why didn't you answer the call?" The Auror asked.

"I was already in another situation with Death Eaters in Sheffield. Now the question I would like to ask is where were you?" Kingsley asked.

"I didn't have the thing on me okay!" he said frustrated, "we already have to deal with regular Auror work. Now we have to do this? Look around Kingsley it seems there are good people out there who could fend on their own."

"Then why bother volunteering?" Kingsley asked rhetorically "Never mind go back to HQ, I'll finish up here."

As he walked off and apparated Kingsley walked over to the three remaining Aurors before coming back to Molly and Arthur.

"New guy?" Arthur asked.

"Vaisey, graduated Hogwarts not to long ago." Kingsley said as Molly had a concerned look on her eye.

"What do you make of this Kingsley, is there another group out there?" Molly asked.

"If there is, we are all being kept in the dark about it." Kingsley said, "The department is aware of it though Madam Bones is reluctant to let it leak out."

"Why would she want to do a thing like that?" She asked

"I'm guessing partially because we have no clue just who these individuals are. We only get the same report that you are giving right now. They come, take down the Death Eaters and leave without a trace." Kingsley said before he looked to see if the others were nearby "For all we know, they could just be a group of dark wizards on the rise."

"What has the Headmaster have to say about all of this?" Arthur asked, "We haven't met, not even when he got better from his coma. Does he know what's even going on?"

"He knows about everything, after all he is back with the I.W.C.

In regards to this group however, he has not said much about it. Though I wouldn't be surprised knowing the Burrow has been attacked he might come calling soon. If I know the man the way I have gotten to know him. He will be asking for that memory of yours Molly."

"Well, I'll just say this, whoever they are… today I'm grateful for them being here." Arthur said as he hugged his wife close to him.

\- A Dark Plan -

* * *

**With that we start the next chapter in the Order of Merlin Trilogy. The delay in the posting of this story was due to deciding whether or not to just continue posting from the previous story or do a new one. **

**For those who have read the previous story I hope you like how the story has started. For the new readers it is highly recommended you read the previous story due to the many changes that the story undertakes.**

**Next chapter will be all about Rolf Scamander. **


	2. Rolf

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Voldemort has began to spread his reign of terror, Diagon Alley is beginning to feel like abandoned and the Burrow is saved.**

**Rated: M due to potential graphic depictions in later chapters**

* * *

\- Rolf -

(Two weeks before the attack on the Burrow)

Unable to get any form of a good night sleep, Rolf lay on his bed staring up on the ceiling. The move had truly been more difficult than he had thought. He had it all from friends and popularity for just being himself.

He would occasionally look over to the right towards the nightstand smiling at the picture of a girl with long brown hair and dark green eyes and olive skin. It seemed that was the only thing that made him relax. Looking over at the clock right next to it he sighed as he saw it was only 2:30 in the morning.

Rolling onto his back, he began to reminisce on his arrival to England.

\- Rolf -

Sitting on his bed, Rolf looked over his now empty room. It was roughly a couple of months back when his father, Isaac Scamander sat him down for a father and son chat.

"_Rolf, I know what I am asking of you is hard to take -."_

"_Oh, you think?" Rolf said as he crossed his arms over his chest while glaring over the wall unable to look onto his fathers' eyes. "You go behind my back and accept a teaching post over there -."_

"_It's not yet final Rolf." Isaac said, "It might never come to pass for all I know."_

_After a brief moment passed between the two, Rolf stood up and walked over by the window; he looked out towards the sunset._

"_Is this about mom?" he asked softly._

"_No, this is about your ancestry and the truth." Isaac said as Rolf looked curiously at him. "Your name, our name is not Sforza -."_

"_I figured that years ago, father. It does not take a prodigy to figure out something is amiss about my family name when you consider that it is usually taken from the paternal side of the family." _

"_Mom was clearly Italian but she could definitely pass off being British. You however can't. Your accent and mannerisms clearly gives it away without much thought." Rolf said as he leaned back on the wall near the window. "So who am I?" he asked finally._

"_Your name son is Rolf Scamander." Isaac simply said as Rolf looked trying to see if everything his father said was in fact the truth. "You are a smart boy so I don't have to tell you what that means."_

"_I would rather wait a while before I drop everything on your lap. I do not want to overwhelm you too much." Isaac continued._

"_You are saying that we are somehow related to Newt Scamander?" Rolf finally blurted out still with a stunned look on his face._

"_He is in fact my father and your grandfather."_

_Rolf looked at his father waiting for the joke to happen. It never came as his father just stood there looking at him. _

"_Why?" Rolf simply asked as he took a seat on the sofa. "Isn't that dark wizard who terrorized the area back? Why should we move over there with everything going on?" Despite what the Daily Prophet reported at the time. There were some who did in fact heed the words of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. _

_Walking over his father sat next to him, an arm extended on his shoulder._

"_There are a lot of things that you would need to know." Isaac said in a low voice as Rolf looked down. "That is however enough for now. I know I haven't been the greatest parent in the world but I know when not to push too much onto their child."_

That was nearly four months ago. Since then he spent every possible moment with Cassandra and all his friends at school. There was Marco and Leo his two best friends for as long as he could remember.

"Hey"

Rolf smiled at the familiar soft voice of Cassandra as she stood by his door entering his room. She looked radiant Rolf thought as she walked in and sat next to him on his bed as she surveyed his now empty room.

For a long moment they sat in silence as she laid her head on his shoulder just letting the silence engulf them. It was moments like this one that tested Rolf's resolve the most, as he didn't want to move from this very spot. Wishing that he could just take Cassandra with him and go far away.

"Will you ever -."

"You know I would if I could Cassandra. It is something I can't discuss openly with anyone… not even if you were my wife." Rolf answered, as she looked deflated from his answer.

This was the first time Rolf revealed just how secretive this whole Order matter was to her. For a moment they had separated when he revealed he was leaving for England in front of his friends and that the only reason he could give was 'a family matter'.

"Just promise me one thing." She said as she closed her eyes thinking of happier times between the two of them, as Rolf stayed silent. "Be careful over there and be safe and I'll do what you made me promise."

Rolf sighed remembering what he made her promise a couple of days ago. That she would live her life fully.

"I promise."

\- Rolf -

(One month after Harry Potter left)

"I would like the two of you to stay here before we introduce you to the others." Sirius said as he looked at Rolf and Luna. They sat inside what was Harry's room where Rolf now slept temporarily as Isaac was having their place fixed up.

After a moment passed they overheard a number of people chattering outside the door.

"Well, that is my cue. I'll summon Dobby to fetch for the both of you when it is time." Sirius said as he walked out closing the door behind him leaving the two alone.

Rolf stole glances at Luna who seemed to be humming to no one in particular. What a peculiar girl he thought wondering just how someone like her would take the fight against someone like Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

He looked away as Luna looked over at him. Why did I just do that? He voiced inwardly as if he was embarrassed at getting caught.

"You are Rolf Scamander." She stated making Rolf groan thinking 'just what I needed, barely here a week and I already got a fan girl.'

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said extending her hand surprising him for a brief moment. As he cautiously took it and they shook she raise her brow. "Something is bothering you, seems you have a massive infestation of Wrackspurts."

"What?" Rolf asked with a confused look on his face.

"When do you think Stubby Boardman is going to return?" She asked causing Rolf to stare at her as she randomly changed subjects.

"Who?" Rolf asked, "Never mind I do not want to know exactly who that is. You are one interesting girl you know that? Never in my life have I ever met someone like you." He finished as he smiled at her.

"So did your father drag you into this like mine did?" he asked after another moment passed in between them.

"I wanted to help Harry." Luna said. "He is one of the few people who welcomed me with open arms while everyone avoided me. He showed me what it is like to be surrounded by friends. When I joined the Alliance last year it was the happiest moment of my life outside helping my father with the Quibbler."

Rolf had to admit he was impressed by her description of Harry. Ever since his father officially took the post in Hogwarts he wondered what was so special about the individual named Harry Potter. Now here is this girl who he considers to be the most out there individual he has ever met praising him.

"I'm sure he enjoys being the Chosen One." Rolf remarked softly causing Luna to squint at him.

"Harry does not like the attention or the popularity." Luna said as Dobby popped in "He just wants to be around his friends and family."

"Oh, hello sir." She said as she acknowledged the elf looking up at the both of them.

"Sir? Oh thank you Miss." Dobby said before looking over at Rolf

"They are ready for yous in the drawing room." He finished before he popped away.

Luna hopped up as Rolf sighed before standing up from the bed.

\- Rolf -

As Luna and Rolf walked in, the individuals turned to face them. Isaac and Xenophilius were leaning on the wall as Sirius smiled at them. It was the other teens that had interesting expressions on their faces. They all recognized Luna as she smiled at them. While Neville offered a small smile at Rolf, the two girls Susan and Daphne were eyeing him carefully.

"Welcome, you two… to the Order of Merlin." Sirius said as Rolf and Luna took their seats. "Let's get some introductions out of the way shall we?"

Everyone quickly introduced himself and herself as Isaac and Xenophilius took their seats next to their children.

Rolf quickly noticed around the table that he and Luna were the only ones who had their parents present. Are the other members truly orphans he thought as he looked over at Susan whom he had noticed was glancing looks over at him.

"With that out of the way, I shall take my leave as I have a meeting to attend to." Sirius said before apparating away. It would be a while before one spoke up as they all glanced at one another or fidget on their seats. Both Isaac and Xenophilius sighed remembering the time when they all met in the past. Aside from Sirius and James they were all quiet.

"So what is Italy like?" Neville asked as Rolf looked up at him.

"It's rather beautiful and peaceful. Not many Dark Wizards running around." Rolf answered that caused Isaac to close his eyes and sigh. "I know one thing, it is a whole lot better than this country."

"You have a problem?" Daphne asked crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned back on her chair.

"Problem?" Rolf asked for verification.

"That is no way to act amongst the people in this room." Susan said, "I can understand being that you have friends back in Italy. But don't take your resentment of being uprooted on Neville or anyone here. We might as well get used to one another seeing that we will be facing life and death situations from now on."

Isaac was about to speak up but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his right he saw Xenophilius shaking his head as to state 'let them work it out on their own.'

"One, I don't need any of you to take on any Death Eater. Two, by the looks of all of you this 'Order' looks rather weak and doesn't hold up to the stories my dad told me about. Three, seriously witches? You are all telling me that aside from this wizard and Harry Potter half of this 'Order' consists of witches?" Rolf said shaking his head as Daphne was giving looks that could kill while Neville was too shocked to say anything else.

"YOU –." Susan was cut off as Rolf continued.

"I have nothing against witches. But, tell me how do you expect you and the other two to instill fear onto our enemies? I may not have faced any Dark Wizards in Italy but I have dueled many times."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Daphne said slamming her hands on the table causing the others to jerk except Rolf "You weren't here -."

"No, but I know all about how at the end Harry Potter let his best friend die." Rolf said as Daphne continued to glare at him while Rolf just looked back at her. Suddenly he felt an impact on his jaw jarring him off the seat and onto the floor.

Looking up he saw a very upset red head as the others looked on.

"Don't you dare speak about Harry that way when he isn't here. You are not even half the wizard he is." Susan said before she knelt down beside him "If daddy wasn't here I would have hexed your bits."

Susan quickly took her leave followed by Neville, Daphne, Luna and Xenophilius as Isaac looked over at his son as he massaged his jaw.

"Why did you do that son? I know you respect the witches back in Italy." Isaac said as Rolf got back to his seat.

"I know father but you told me the whole story of what happened before the summer break. Aside from Harry, are they capable of truly making a difference?"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Isaac said causing Rolf to raise his brow.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Rolf quickly asked.

"Patience son, no need for spoilers." Isaac said with a grin.

Rolf just shook his head wishing he were as carefree as the girl he met earlier.

\- Rolf -

The ground shook as spell fire lit up the grounds near Bones Manor in Cambridge. Luna, Neville, Daphne and Susan were trading taking shots at Rolf as he dodged and countered back at them. Cici and Drarry looked on from one side as the adults; Amelia, Sirius, Xenophilius and Isaac looked on from different areas making sure no stray spell goes awry.

_**Inflecto Telum**_

_**Expelliarmus**_

Sirius looked on with amazement at how Rolf was able to easily defend himself against the other four. He was not surprised at Luna knowing she was trained under Harry himself. Though he smiled seeing the surprised look on the boys face when Luna sent a string of curses his way.

One thing Sirius and the others noticed was the wand he wielded looked a bit odd and different than a wand from Ollivander's.

_**Bombarda**_

_**Stupefy**_

Amelia inwardly cursed seeing the results of what the Italians are capable of. If Rolf is just a fraction of what the Italians were producing why are the British behind? Curse that idiotic Fudge she thought as she shook her head at seeing her niece showing her emotions. What did that boy do? She wondered.

_**Immobulus**_

_**Levicorpus**_

After a few more minutes of back and forth between the teens, Rolf quickly shouted "Enough"

_**Impedementa**_

_**Petrifocus Totalus**_

_**Expulso **_

_**Confringo**_

Quickly the four teens fell as Rolf stood looking over at all of them as the adults quickly converged. Susan did not look happy as Amelia helped her up.

"I have to say, the Italians have to be doing something right if they could fight as good as you son." Sirius said as he beamed at him who just simply shrugged.

"Rolf is a special case Sirius." Isaac said as he helped Luna up. "As soon as the boy turned eight I have begun to prepare him. He also happens to be a dueling prodigy. Something he got from his mother. Though he finds it to be boring given that not many witches and wizards can faze him."

The last sentence caused the girls to look at Isaac remembering the words Rolf said the day before. Sirius and Amelia simply were looking in awe at the boy. The two had different mindsets, as Amelia was happy at just how Rolf would be a definite welcome to the group. She sure felt more assured knowing the boy was if not better than her top Aurors. Sirius on the other hand was thinking the day they pit him against his godson. He didn't speak it out freely knowing the teens nearby have been asking nonstop about him. He just hopes that his return will be sooner rather than later.

"That was amazing Rolf," Neville exclaimed. "You remind me of sparring against Harry."

The moment Neville said it he wished he took it back knowing the two girls are a bit sensitive on the subject. He groaned as he glanced towards Susan who was looking on the ground as Drarry was helping Daphne.

Noticing the girls reaction to hearing Harry's name Rolf scoffed causing all of them to look over at him.

"You all were trained by Harry Potter were you not?" He rhetorically asked shaking his head, "If this truly is the best you got then I might as well walk over to Voldemort and his Death Eaters and surrender."

Susan was quick on her feet as she closed the distance between them but stopped as she felt a hand pull her back. As Susan turned to curse the individual that stopped her, she paused, seeing that it was Daphne. Susan never looked at the girl being ever so serious throughout their time together. Slowly she walked over in front of her and up to Rolf who looked like he stuck his face out thinking he was going to get punched or slapped.

What came next was unexpected. A huge thud was heard loudly as Rolf felt intense pain on his groin area. Quickly unable to breathe he succumbed and fell to the floor clutching his stomach in a fetal position. Neville cringed as he covered his groin area while Luna tilted her head as she looked on.

Isaac shook his head as Xenophilius and Sirius looked on in anticipation while Amelia simply looked on.

"I don't know what it is with you! We're sorry you had to be uprooted from your home and friends in Italy. We're sorry Susan nor I aren't as welcoming as we should. But, we are all trying our very best. Harry right now wherever he is, is doing his best. I'm not afraid to admit that we need you Rolf if we are to live through all this. So please, let's drop this… we are all in this together." Daphne said as she stood over him "We need to do this together." She finished as she looked over at Susan who nodded her head.

"For a moment…" Xenophilius said softly.

"Yeah… I wonder if Sirius is seeing the same thing." Isaac responded.

\- Rolf -

Waking up, Rolf winced as he remembered what happened the day prior at Cambridge. If he knew one thing, it is the witches here are a bit different than the witches in Italy. He was still unsure about any of them but he guess they have the right attitude and mindset.

Taking a quick peek out the window he noticed it was still night outside. Groaning knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He yawned getting up from the bed and headed for the loo.

Looking at his reflection on the mirror, the words Daphne said while he was on the ground reverberated on his mind.

As he splashed his face with water he began to think back when he was very young and picked up a wand for the first time.

_A young Rolf looked on as he saw in amazement his father using magic around the house in Italy. He couldn't wait until he would finally wield a wand of his own and do magic himself. _

"_Papa?" he asked in Italian as Isaac stopped what he was doing to look over at his son._

"_Yes Rolf, what is it son?"_

"_Did mama… did she know magic?" he asked as he looked over at a picture of his mother who was smiling and twirling in place._

_Isaac smiled at his son as he walked over to where Rolf was looking at the very same picture of his wife. She was inflicted by an unknown curse that no one knew the reverse to. She fought it for another two years before she finally succumbed to its effects. _

"_Yes Rolf, mama knew magic and was very good at it. If I were to guess you too will one day be good at it. Why is it that you ask this son?"_

"_I felt the stick on the wall calling for me. It felt warm and fuzzy."_

_Isaac turned and looked up at the wand on the wall. It was his wife's wand. He knew little bit about wand lore but he never once believed in the theory of the wand being sort of sentient. Then again he tried not to think much of stuff his father fully believed in._

"_What was it telling you son?" Isaac asked deciding to go with it and see where it would take them._

"_I don't know but it keeps giving the feeling that we need to go home." Rolf said with a weird look on his face "Aren't we already home papa?" He asked as he looked at his father whose mouth parted open but no words were coming out._

_What? Isaac thought as he looked at his son. Why would a wand give that feeling to our son? Sirius betrayed James… he betrayed us. Voldemort is gone; we have nothing back there. He looked on at the wand as he just simply mouthed 'Why?'_

_It would be later on the day when he accompanied his father to the local wizarding world. As they walked along the stores picking up supplies in different shops, it was when they walked in the wandshop where his father was looking for a wand servicing kit that it happened._

_As the shop owner took his father in, Rolf looked around amazed at the amount of wands. Some were even laid out on the front table where he walked up and carefully examined at first before it happened again. He felt a pull towards as if it was calling out to him._

_Curious he extended his hand and reached up to the counter towards one of the wands. As soon as he touched it he felt a huge warmth flow through his body. The wand itself lit up the dim interior causing the owner and Isaac to walk back out. He wasn't sure what was happening only that his father had an awed look on his face and the owner had a grin on his face._

He was seven years old at the time. His father purchased the wand only if Rolf were to wait at least a year until he would wield it once again. As Rolf walked out of the loo he looked over the drawing desk at his wand. He ran his fingers through the shaft smiling. The one thing he noticed yesterday was the look Sirius was giving his wand.

For the reason why it was unique compared to an ordinarily crafted wand was that it was fused together with his mothers. It did not offer any advantages or power boost that one would think. Just simply a more fitting wand as the shop owner stated when his father questioned him about it also calling out to Rolf when he was younger earlier that day.

'At least this would be the last day I would be staying here.' Rolf thought as he looked around feeling like he was foreign inside Harry's room.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a thumping sound on the roof. Curious by the sudden noise he went to inspect it having never heard much noise around the house when he was by himself.

Slowly walking up towards the door that led up to the attic of the house he slowly turned the knob and opened the door revealing a dimly lit area. As he walked in he noticed a noticeable odor in the area. 'Definitely not an owl' he thought as he looked around.

As he got deeper into the room it was there when he noticed sharp eyes staring back at him. Rolf couldn't clearly see it but he could tell by the outline in the dark that this was a hippogriff.

"What is Sirius doing with a Hippogriff?" He said softly.

"Ruddy creature wouldn't leave."

Rolf turned to see Sirius walk in and stand beside him as Buckbeak lifted its head higher to take a good look at the two.

"Despite being pardoned by our newly minted Minister for Magic for a wizards stupidity, it kept to staying here despite me leaving the window open."

"Idiot?" Rolf asked.

"It was in the school where during a class. My good for nothing nephew decided to approach it with disrespect when it simply reacted. Gave him a good scratch but the boy cried to daddy who used his power to see harm done onto the creature."

"Can't you just alert the gamekeeper at the school?"

"Hagrid has tried to get it to go with him but has had little to no luck." Sirius said before changing the subject "Dobby has helped prepared breakfast. Your dad should be stopping by soon. Hoped your stay here was pleasant as possible."

"I made the most of it."

"Well, you know your way to the dining room. I'm sure you know your way around Buckbeak here." Sirius said before leaving the room.

Lowering his head at the hippogriff, Rolf waited until he saw it do the same. He slowly approached the creature. Buckbeak allowed him to touch his feathers as Dobby popped in acknowledging Buckbeak before he laid a plate for it.

"Mister Black believes you would be here a while so here is your breakfast sir." Dobby said offering the plate to Rolf who took it.

"Thank you Dobby." Rolf said causing the elf to smile.

The two ate in silence as the sun rose.

\- Rolf -

Two days since leaving Sirius' place, Rolf finally began to get accustomed to everything from being in England instead of Italy and feeling more at home inside his own bedroom. As Rolf sat near his desk looking over his wand his thoughts drifted to the night before.

_After leaving the attic in which Buckbeak continues to reside. Rolf began to make his way down the house as he began to hear conversations coming out of Harry's room. Slowly and quietly he walked over and put a listening charm on the door._

"_Don't you guys think we should include Rolf in on this?" Neville asked, "I mean even Luna is here."_

"_I would want him to be here, believe me Neville. But until he loses that attitude he has against us I can't promise me nor Daphne not to blast him out of a room."_

"_We get he has got it hard by being uprooted. I mean did you all remember Ginny? She put up this face that she was all okay up until the night before when she blew up in front of her parents."_

_Feeling not wanting to be there Rolf cancelled the charm and turned only to see Sirius looking over at him. Hesitating at first before taking one last look at the door where the others were, he made to follow Sirius to wherever he was leading him into._

_Stopping in front of a door just on the other side of the hallway Sirius nodded his head for Rolf to step in as he opened the door. It was an ordinary sitting room, with sit down furniture and muggle paintings lining up the walls. Taking the lead once again Sirius sat down on one of the chairs and gestured for Rolf to do the same._

"_Do not let what you hear get to you."_

"_I'm not… why did you bring me here?"_

"_To talk for one but also to apologize to you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Not being that good of a host for one." Sirius smirked "Most importantly getting the chance to know my best friend's godson."_

"_I have known that James Potter was my godfather when my father told me about the Order. I do not see the obligation you have to get to know me."_

"_A godfather is a very important responsibility. Everyone should have one just in case you are not comfortable going to your own parents. Seeing as I am now Harry's legal guardian I consider myself as a stand in."_

"_You don't have to, I have been fine all on my own."_

"_I don't doubt that… I was referring to other things."_

"_It is not easy acclimating to a new place and new people I have never met before."_

"_It never is… I'm sure your father told you about my incarceration. It has been three years since I escaped and it wasn't up till a couple of months ago that I was able to feel acclimated here."_

"_My dad didn't give me all the details aside from you were hunted all around the countryside and even at Hogwarts."_

"_Yup, everyone had it in their minds I was there to kill my godson him included. With a little help by that magical creature in the attic and some magical mischief I was for the most part a free man."_

"_He was in the center of it all wasn't he? Harry?"_

"_I prefer that he not be… but, it seems ever since he stepped back into this world not a year has gone by without incident."_

"_Why doesn't he use his fame and status? He could gather a lot of followers against Voldemort."_

"_Well for starters he is just a teenager. Then there was the whole thing last year where majority of the country thought he had gone mad. But most important of all it is just not who he is."_

"_So what Luna said was true after all."_

"_She is a lot brighter than what others give her credit for. Her mother was one of the smartest witches I have ever met."_

"_What about mine?" Rolf asked curiously._

"_Yes, I knew her as well. She was a fierce woman. I had the unfortunate luck of meeting the end of many of your mother's hexes and curses throughout our time in Hogwarts."_

"_Really?"_

_Sirius nodded his head "Yeah, she never liked the Marauders. Despite James maturing and dating Lily. I figured hey why not try a shot with Rosa. I persisted for about half the school year. Wasn't until she threatened to do unspeakable horrors to me permanently that I stopped."_

"_Father told me she was a very capable in duels."_

"_Hm, since you brought it up watching you go up against the four reminded me a bit of your mother. Except for one subtle difference. She had more finesse with the way she moved on the field."_

"_I was toying with them."_

"_Don't think that I didn't catch that as well. I blame myself for their performance. They haven't really gotten into a real engagement since the incident this past year. Don't be so sure of yourself when you train with them next time."_

_A knocking from the door interrupted the two as Sirius got up and opened the door._

"_Well, what do you think?" Isaac asked as he pulled a box open full of robes. "Light as a feather but strong as a dragons hide."_

"_These look like the robes from the dark times." Rolf commented as he lifted and inspected one of them._

"_That is cause they are son. These are the robes of the Order of Merlin." Isaac pointed out "Don't worry as soon as you put it on it will magically fit you."_

_Just then the other teens stepped out of the room to see the commotion in the hallway happening. _

"_What's going on?" Susan asked; as everyone saw the robes magically fit Rolf._

"_Isaac and Xenophilius here went and got our battle robes." Sirius said as he took out another robe and put it on. Within seconds it magically fit him._

"_Can't wait to test this out in an actual battle." Rolf commented as the rest took theirs and put it on. _

"_Keep this close to you at all times for we can get a call at any moment." Sirius said, "Once I receive a distress signal from the device Amelia gave me. I will contact everyone through the two-way mirror. This is it."_

\- Rolf -

(Day the Burrow gets attacked)

Nothing… Rolf thought as he walked around his room. Either those Death Eaters are up to something or the Aurors are truly capable of handling it all. If that is the case what am I still doing here? He thought as he looked outside his window to see the sun beginning to set. Just then he heard something vibrating from his desk.

Rolf smirked as he pulled up the mirror and saw Sirius face on it.

"It's time."

Rolf quickly made his way towards his dresser. Putting on his battle robes Rolf took out the medallion piece and waited patiently for Sirius to activate the portkey.

"Alright you lot, this is the real deal. Remember keep your hoods up, Luna I'm looking at you. Get ready because we are going to go in hot." Sirius said as Rolf gripped his tightly in his hand as he closed his eyes.

"In 3… 2…"

Before he could hear Sirius finish the countdown he felt himself being pulled in many directions. Immediately he felt his feet touch the ground. Wobbling for a bit he made sure to keep his wand up and a spell ready on his lips. Checking his surroundings he saw the others also being transported in.

They stood side by side as they saw the damaged house in front of them and the Dark Mark clearly displayed over it. Isaac and Xenophilius quickly ran up and began to cast some spells as Sirius transformed into his animagus form. The teens kept their wands at the ready as he quickly began to pace around the area.

"Anything?" Susan asked as Xenophilius and Isaac returned from the house.

"They didn't leave anything unturned. A whole family." Isaac said as the teens listened on "Where'd Sirius run off too?"

"He turned into his dog animagus and ran off… wait, there he is now." Daphne said as Sirius walked towards them.

"So?" Sirius asked as Isaac nodded his head. "Nothing we could do here, but I was able to pick up something headed towards the Burrow. No one I recognized but I reckon they definitely be Death Eater recruits or full fledged."

It did not take long for the others to pick up on Sirius as the adults stepped alongside the teens and put their hands on their shoulders.

"It will be faster if we apparate. Let us not leave anything to chance. Get a spell ready cause I am not sure how many there are." Isaac said.

The teens gripped their wands as they all disappeared from the area. Landing softly in the orchard in front of the burrow. They startled a group of people beginning to head towards the house.

_**Stupefy**_

_**Inflecto Telum**_

_**Bombarda**_

_**Stupefy**_

_**Expulso**_

The teens unleashed all at once. All but Rolf, Susan and Daphne hit their mark dropping three at once. Luna and Neville were fast to recover however as they unleashed another barrage of spells towards their intended target with an assist from the other three as the adults took on another group of people who were near the front door of the Burrow.

"These Death Eaters are definitely fresh off recruitment. They aren't imperiused so unleash everything you got on them." Sirius shouted at everyone.

_**Bombarda Maxima**_

Susan unleashed towards the ground in front of three Death Eaters causing them to be disoriented for a brief moment for the others to unleash their own spells.

"Only one left… I got this." Rolf said as he chain linked some spells at the remaining Death Eater remaining. The other teens backed off giving Rolf his request as the adults monitored the area for any remaining Death Eaters. Knowing that these are not the usual seasoned Death Eater mob they figured some may be hiding or trying to bide their time.

Sirius himself thought of transforming but had to check himself as he realized where they were. If Molly and/or Arthur spotted him transform they will immediately put two and two together.

_**Confringo**_

Rolf finally ended his duel causing the remaining Death Eater to slam against the house. Just as the adults began to converge on the teens the door to the burrow swung open and both Weasleys came walking out. The teens quickly turned to Sirius who looked calm as ever.

As they began to get closer Sirius raised his hand causing the two to stop where they stood.

"Thank you… whoever you are." Arthur spoke up after a brief moment. In response Sirius nodded his head at him as Molly took a step beside her husband.

"Are you part of the Ministry?" She said, nearly shouting the words at them, causing Sirius to smirk a bit. He slowly turned his head at the group before looking over at Molly and responding in the negative.

They all quickly put their hands inside their cloaks where their portkeys were hidden and activated it. As soon as they landed in Sirius house the teens with the exception of Rolf celebrated. Isaac and Xenophilius looked on with amusement as Rolf lowered his hood.

"You all done a fine good job. Rolf, especially you taking on an adult wizard one on one." Sirius said as he took a drink from the tray Dobby carried around.

"We could have helped." Susan said.

"Yes, but it is important that you get experience on fighting these Death Eaters when you are by yourself." Sirius replied immediately "As much as I prefer you all stick together and take it to them as a team. There will be times when that will not be the case. That is why Harry taught the four of you about chaining together your spells."

"Now all of you get some rest. We will be celebrating a birthday soon." Sirius said smiling at Neville.

As the teens and Xenophilius portkeyed out of Sirius' house Isaac walked over to Rolf.

"I'm proud of what you did today son." Isaac said beaming with pride as Rolf smiled back at his dad and nodded his head just before activating their portkeys landing them back inside their own home.

* * *

**So Rolf has finally made his entrance. It took me a while to figure out how I wish to portray him. I'm still figuring out exactly how he and Harry's first interaction would turn out. If Sirius will get his dream of seeing them duel one another. I don't do power levels so if you are to ask me just how powerful is Rolf? I'll just leave it to him being a capable wizard. Regarding his love life... while it would be interesting to see the Rolf/Luna relationship develop. I have yet to actually decide the other pairings. If I do pair them I don't plan on writing a lot of it. I don't find it important to the overall story so it probably won't reveal itself until the Epilogue is my honest take.**

** goolou20: I did not put too much thought behind the Weasley clock. I will look to swap it with mortal peril soon.**

** Ryan (guest): Give me one or rather two more chapters...**

**Next Chapter: We got OWLs results, Neville's Birthday Celebration... and HARRY POTTER!**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: We have an introduction to well not OC but one that rarely gets any love in HP Fanfiction. **

**Rated: M due to potential graphic depictions in later chapters**

* * *

\- Happy Birthday -

The activity inside St. Mungos has been frantic since the end of the school term the past year. Due to the limited abilities of the facilities in the outskirts of London and others in England, they have been receiving a high number of patients than they normally would. Some healers and mediwitches are beginning to hit the point of exhaustion. The Director has even contemplated the idea of officially no longer accepting in any more individuals.

"We have another incoming." A ministry auror barked out loud.

A stern looking woman looked his way and walked over to him as he lowered the two bodies that were once floating behind him. She quickly noticed he was from another Death Eater raid from the dirt and grime covering his cloak. She was only grateful the Death Eaters would raid at a particular time. She feared when it will eventually become non-stop.

She knelt down next to the two bodies and began to quickly diagnose them.

"You did a good job Auror, a couple of things here and there but they will be making it and be in no need to stay the night." She said smiling up at him as he sighed in relief.

"Carter that you?" Robards said walking up from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, just came here with the rook dealing with a Death Eater attack in Manchester." Carter said.

"It is madness… I don't know if we can keep up with all this." He continued.

"Whether the Minister cares to admit it himself or not. We are officially at war Carter. You are doing a wonderful job out there. These two would have met an unsavory fate if it weren't for you." Robards responded.

"What happened to your partner?" He asked as he quickly took note Carter was the only one who entered with the two injured individuals.

"Spinnet is getting the report ready back in HQ." He responded as the two began to walk as to not cover the entrance to the room.

"If it wasn't for him, I would have only brought one body here today."

Robards smirked at that responding, "I sure hope so… I trained that boy personally myself."

"What do you think about this whole thing about a mysterious group?" Carter asked quizzically changing the subject.

"You should know we are not to discuss about that particular subject out in the open. Even when we are in private… the walls have ears Carter it is best to always keep that in mind." Robards said before waving his wand and casting _**Muffliato**_

"But if you are to ask me… despite how that group has been helpful with dealing with these Death Eaters. I simply do not trust anyone who hide behind the shadows."

"What was that spell you just cast?" Carter asked as he registered everything Robards said.

"It is a charm Shacklebolt taught a few of us a few years back. Quite useful to use in public spaces." Robards said with a smirk. "I must be heading back to HQ, you plan to stay here a little longer?"

"No, I'll tag along. Partner is already there after all." Carter responded as Robards cancelled the charm around them.

"Merriweather!" Robards called out to the mediwitch looking over those standing by in the waiting area.

"Unless there is any reason for us to stay any further we shall take our leave." Robards said in a professional manner.

"Thank you for your assistance Robards" She said with a smile before turning to Carter. "Auror…"

"Carter… Peter Carter" Carter stuttered out.

"Have a good day you two and I hope this is the end for now."

"We hope so as well… alright kid you ready?" Robards asked as he turned to Carter who nodded his head.

\- Happy Birthday -

"Neville! Are you ready?" Neville jumped as he heard his Gran's voice reverberate throughout the halls of the manor. Taking another look at the mirror and the battle robe that is propped up next to it. He was a bit disappointed he was not able to join the others to help stop another Death Eater raid.

Sirius and most importantly Susan and Daphne told him not to come. He had fought that his parents would understand why it would be different this time but the three thoroughly denied him. He just hope they all come back unscathed.

"Yes, Gran!" Neville answered as he opened the door and walked out of his room.

Augusta Longbottom watched as he appeared from the stairs. It has been a little over a year since Sirius came knocking on their door to discuss the secret organization her son was a part of. If she had it her way Neville would not be the individual he is today; brave, courageous and confident.

He was his own person she thought. It was exactly why she surprised him with an early birthday present a couple of days ago; a new wand made specifically for him by Garrick Ollivander.

"I know you feel you should be with them right now but this is important as well, you know that don't you?" Augusta asked as she noticed the demeanor of her grandson who looked detached from his surroundings.

"I know…" Neville said softly as he brought her hat with a stuffed vulture on it along with her red bag that she is commonly seen walking around with in public.

Putting on a light coat Augusta and Neville walked over towards the fireplace and picked up a pinch of powder that lay nearby. Augusta stepped in first before saying out loud "ST. MUNGO'S" before dropping the powder. Neville watched her be engulfed with a green flame disappearing as it dispersed.

Drawing a deep breath Neville thoughts drifted towards the others hoping they all were going to be okay. He quickly stepped in the fireplace before he said out loud "ST. MUNGO'S" before he too disappeared from sight.

\- Happy Birthday -

Neville stumbled on the way out of the floo. As he steadied himself he began to notice the activity around him. He has yet to visit here since the 'official' start of the war but he noticed there was a whole lot more activity than there usually were. Throughout all the visits he never remembered the place being this loud.

"There you are Neville." Augusta said, "let us not keep them waiting."

Nodding his head he followed Augusta out of the waiting room and walk toward the lifts. As they stepped in, Neville once again noticed the mass of people inside the building. Usually it would just be him and his grandmother occupying a lift. Now the lift itself was full to the point he barely had any space to move freely.

It was a quick yet forgettable ride as Neville and Augusta Longbottom stepped off the lift and into the fourth floor. They made a few turns before reaching the concierge desk leading to the Janus Thickey Ward also known as the permanent residence due to spells.

"Morning, Mrs. Longbottom and Happy Birthday to you Mr. Longbottom." The healer said with a smile as she greeted the two.

"Thank you Abby." Neville softly replied with a slight blush as he averted eye contact while Augusta smiled at the healer.

As they walked in Neville noticed his ex defense professor Gilderoy Lockhart. His hair was tussled, having appeared to not shave in months. His looks were far from what had once earned him five consecutive years of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. He waved as they walked passed him.

"Hello there, would you like to have an autograph from me? Gilderoy Lockhart…"

Neville continued on his way to a specific spot in the room barely acknowledging him as another one of the healers came over to tend to him as he began to walk around aimlessly. He never did truly find out what happened with the one time Defense professor. At the end of the day he truly did not care.

Augusta and Abby stopped as Neville continued walking up to someone who was sitting still on a chair while staring outside the window. She had a very far away look in her eyes with a very pale complexion and thinning hair.

"Hello mum." Neville said softly as smiled at the woman sitting in front of him. "Its your son Neville, I turned sixteen today. A lot has changed since I saw you and dad last Christmas."

"You-know-who finally showed himself to the public and that vile woman is running free with her husband. I promise I will be careful with them but I swear to you and dad. I will make sure they see justice before the end of all this."

He felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder. As he turned he saw Augusta give him a reassuring smile thinking the same thing. After a brief moment Neville continued.

"Speaking of gran, she took me to see Mr. Ollivander the other day." He said as he took out the wand. It was 13" long made of a cherry tree with a unicorn hair for the core. "Fathers' now lay next to yours where it truly belongs. I just hope at the end of the day the both of you are proud of what I've become and what I'm doing to help make the world a safer place. Just like the both of you did."

Neville then turned around from where he sat looking over to where Augusta was talking to his dad. He was sitting up from the bed he usually lay on. His eyes not having a lot of life as he stared over at the wall. For the rest of the time they were there, Neville and Augusta Longbottom sat with them in silence. Usually they were only allowed to stick around for a mere thirty minutes. A policy Augusta disliked very much. As a way of offering him present on his birthday Abby allowed them to stick an extra thirty making their stay a full hour. It went by quickly as once the hour was up…

"Mr., Mrs. Longbottom?" Abby spoke up as she walked over to the two. "I'm afraid the time is up."

Neville shook his head as Augusta got up brushing up her appearance. Neville walked over to his mother first squeezing her hand before letting go. "I will see you both in Christmas…" He said as he looked over at his father before walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Abby for allowing us to stay longer than the usual." Augusta told her as Neville appeared.

"Think of it as a birthday gift for Neville." Abby responded as she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Neville said softly.

"Never give up hope… the both of you." She said as Augusta and Neville began walking towards the lifts.

\- Happy Birthday -

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Neville quickly whipped out his wand as he followed Augusta back in the house. The individuals that were inside all had their hands raised high in the air. No sound coming out of any one of them.

"Blimey, you guys." Neville said in relief as he lowered his wand. "You should all know that now is not the greatest time to perform surprises."

"Sorry, Neville what was I thinking?" Sirius spoke up as he walked up to him. He took out a small wrapped package from his trousers and presented it. "However, it was not my idea alone." As Sirius said this Neville looked over to his gran.

"Do not gawk at me like that young man." Augusta said, "Every year after we return from visiting your parents on your birthday you just walk straight up to your room and be by yourself. Today you will be spending time with your friends."

Neville looked at his grandmother then to those occupying the room. There was Sirius, Xenophilius, Isaac, Daphne, Susan and Luna. He noticed Rolf wasn't around. When he gave an inquisitive look Isaac stepped over.

"Rolf was not sure if he would be welcomed here." Isaac said, "The girls especially Daphne told him he was daft for thinking such thoughts. In the end he went back to our place. He did wanted us to express he wishes you a happy birthday." He then gave Neville a wrapped box. "It is something I once similarly gave to your father."

"Thank you" Neville said softly as he accepted the gift.

"Give it here Neville," Augusta said as she extended her hand at him "We shall place your gifts aside. I'm sure you are more up to talking with your friends rather than opening presents now."

Handing it over, Neville and the people gathered over to the main hall of the house as Augusta called over their house elf to fix up a meal for all of them.

"Drarry" Daphne called out. As soon as the elf appeared she quickly commanded him to assist Hinney with the meal preparations.

"What are you smiling at, Sirius?" Susan asked noticing he had a smirk on his face.

"Seeing Daphne order that elf of hers reminded me of someone I once knew…" he replied as the other two adults gave each other a glance.

"Oh" Daphne asked "Who?"

"Uh-" Sirius was cut off by the appearance of two owls flying through the large window overlooking the front of the house. They swooped in before landing in front of Neville as everyone watched on wondering whom it could be from.

"It's from them." Luna simply said as the other two girls quickly glanced over at her before looking back at the owls.

As soon as Neville untied the packages off both owls they quickly lifted off startling him for a moment before leaving the room. Regaining his senses he inspected both packages both similar in size. It was while he turned the box on its side did he took note of the senders.

"Well, Luna I think you just supplanted Professor Trelawney in Divinations." Neville said as Susan and Daphne walked over to him to see for themselves. "They are from Hermione and Ginny."

"It is nice of them to remember today is your birthday." Daphne said as she held the box that came from Hermione. "I have to admit it will be a bit different not having 'the brightest witch of our age' amongst us or any Weasley sibling," she stated as Neville nodded his head while Susan continued to look at the box on her hand.

"Wait, what is this?" Susan said as she closely looked at Ginny's gift. "Seems to be some kind of note."

She took it out and passed it on to Neville who unfolded it and began to read it out loud to the others.

"Hey Neville,

It's Fred and George, pranksters extraordinaire and proud owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Don't forget to tell your friends about us. Anyways, we wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday.

The lovely lass over the pond sent her gift for you to Ginny who then sent it to our lovely veela sister-in-law. By the way if you haven't open it already, spoilers… Harry's gift is also packaged in them. Have you heard from him? We haven't so we doubt if we had sent it, the packages will somehow find him. Best be safe with you lot until he returns, if he hasn't already.

Make sure to stop by when you come get your school supplies.

Fred and George"

As Neville finished reading the letter he noticed Daphne and Susan looking over at Sirius.

"It's Harry's birthday tomorrow." Susan said, "You still haven't heard anything from him?"

Sirius could tell the kids were getting overly worried. It's been over a month since Harry had left. He had tried to avoid them aside from calling on them to respond the Death Eater raids. He looked over at Daphne who seemed to be in her own world having the package still on her hands.

"I do not want to lie to you… any of you." Sirius started "It worries me that I have yet to hear anything from Harry. When his father went through the same thing back when he was the same age. I did not hear from him until the middle of August."

"Will whatever it is he is going through help him defeat Voldemort?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. I never knew whatever it is James was able to learn. At that point we had decided to join Dumbledore's order. And in that time he and Lily were engaged to marry. I rarely got to pair up with him at that time. When we did it was a simple mission nothing to overexert ourselves with."

"What made you guys decide to join him?" Neville asked looking over at the other two adults who looked as if they did not want to answer the question.

"Your mother." Sirius said, "As you know your father was a part of the Order of Merlin as well as an Auror. That was where he met your mother. Dumbledore recruited her alongside Moody. Your dad tried to stall in joining until Lily Potter ended up convincing James just after their marriage to join. The rest is history."

"What about the two of you?" Susan asked looking over at Isaac and Xenophilius.

"To cut a long story short. As you know we are a secret organization. We, Xeno and I didn't openly show our friendship alongside the others. So during that time we truly were in the background not to be seen or heard. The rest as they say was history." Isaac said as the kids listened on.

"How about we actually celebrate this boys birthday shall we?" Sirius said cutting the silence. "Look, the elves are finished with preparing our meal."

As the group began to move over Susan looked over at Daphne who seemed to stay in that one spot ever since the conversation started concerning Harry. Walking over she lay a hand on her shoulder that startled her for a bit before she smiled at her. Daphne offered her a smile, a smile Susan noticed that failed to reach her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Susan asked.

"Yes… no… I don't know." Daphne answered as she slumped to the nearby sofa. "Throughout the year last year I have been slowly fancying Harry."

"Oh that's a surprise." Susan said sarcastically as she placed both packages on the table. "I think the only ones who had no clue was you and the well the guys."

Daphne threw Susan a look that caused her to smile.

"I noticed how the two of you would glance at one another when it is just the four of us. Even during the times when we were in the Alliance. He would occasionally check on you the most." Susan said with a smile on her face.

"It's because there were only a few Slytherins compared to the other houses." Daphne said dismissively.

"If that is what you want to believe. Tell me was anyone truly bothering you lot during the whole time?" Susan asked as Daphne began to think things over "I don't think so. But I believe that is not what is going on with you is it?"

Daphne at first didn't seem to want to answer the question. As it turned out she couldn't stand Susan glaring at her so she sighed before opening her mouth once again. "I'm scared at the idea that I may actually be falling for him." Daphne said finally.

"Whoa, that is pretty big." Susan said before shaking her head "But I don't see the fault in that. There is nothing wrong in falling in love especially to a guy like Harry."

"I don't know if he feels the same way." Daphne said softly that caused Susan to move closer for her to hear. As she repeated the phrase once again for Susan to hear clearly she looked at Daphne incredulously for a brief moment before shaking her head.

"Why do you think that? Did you not remember the times we all spent together how he was always near you the week before he left? I'm sure… Merlin I know if there was one person who could have positively convinced him to stay and not go to wherever forsaken place he was taken to that none of us could get to him. It would have been you." Susan said very quickly as Daphne looked on amazed at how emotional she got.

"You remind me of your mother."

The girls turned to see Sirius standing along the entrance to the other room with a full plate on his hand.

"You two better grab a plate. You expended a lot of energy fighting those Death Eaters earlier. And I'm sure if he were here right now… he would be telling the both of you the same thing." He said as the girls got up. As Susan walked by Sirius stood in Daphne's path.

"Harry will return and I'm positive he can't wait to see you." He said causing her to smile.

As she walked by Sirius looked up "Harry, wherever you are come back soon…" as he turned around to look over at Daphne and Susan "and for Merlins sake without a scratch on you."

\- Happy Birthday -

The cool breeze from the sea caused the nights at Cornwall to be a rather cold one. The sun not yet disappearing over the horizon and nearly all the people made their way back home or to the nearby hotel.

"I must say it was a beautiful day today papa." A small girl in her early teens said as she walked into one of the rooms.

"Yes, it sure was an adventure… one that I would rather not replay tomorrow." Her father replied as he sat on the bed trying to recall the events that occurred earlier in the day.

His one and only daughter Sharon and himself had gone to visit the fabled Camelot grounds. They were a part of a tour the hotel gave as a way to earn extra business aside from just a place to stay and eat.

_Earlier that day…_

"Come on papa we'll be late…" Sharon stood by the doorway glaring at her father who just finished putting on his shoes. "The tour will be leaving without us."

"Be patient Sharon, we can see the front of the hotel quite clearly from our window," he said as he opens the curtains overlooking the front of the hotel. Outside parked was a tour bus and several automobiles. "You see they have yet to have the tourists board."

"But I would prefer if we have good seats." She said as she walked over the window.

"Does it really matter?" He said as he went to the closet to retrieve his jacket.

"Yes, I brought my camera after all. The right side allows for me to take a good photograph as we are about to arrive." She said as she pulled out her camera, taking a few snapshots of the landscape from their window. "It truly is beautiful out here."

"Well, I'm ready… now you are the one holding us up." Her dad said as he emerged out of the walk-in closet with a smile. Sharon simply stuck out her tongue as they walked out of the hotel room and headed to the lobby.

_Sometime Later…_

"I wonder what this place would definitely look like back then." Her father mused as they walked what would be the entrance to the castle of Camelot itself. "The view in itself it simply breathtaking."

Off to the side Sharon could be heard snapping photos. "I just can't believe the Arthurian legend is real…"

"A lot of it is romanticized my dear to make captivating stories." The tour guide interjected. "While the names of the individual were indeed real. Some of the tales were rather over-exaggerated."

"What about Merlin?" Sharon asked as she took another snapshot.

"He was a priest or a monk of his time. Wizards, Sorcerers… Magic simply does not exist." The tour guide said "He simply served the court and offered his consul whenever the King ever was in the need of it."

"How do you know for sure?" Sharon asked now looking over at the tour guide who tilted his head at her. "I mean, they would have been persecuted right? After all there were books about witch hunts and other stuff."

"You are young so I can understand your impressionable mind. But, if that truly did exist there would have been some record of it somehow. This site has been researched end to end and nothing that remotely suggest Magic was ever real popped up." He said as everyone began to listen in on them. "As it turns out however, there was some that did end up becoming true to the legend."

"As some may have surmised the British Isles was gripped in a never ending war. It wasn't until the king that would eventually be now known as King Arthur did peace claimed these lands. It lasted for a little over a decade but back then. That would be considered a lifetime."

As the tour guide continued on Sharon wandered off from the group. Looking over the path that leads towards the bottom near the lake. It was then she stopped as she noticed there at the base on a perch over the lake there was something that caught her eye.

A white snow colored owl.

"That's odd… A snowy owl all the way over here?" Sharon muttered.

Sharon had studied birds. It was what got her into photography initially before she focused on landscapes and ancient ruins. If she remembered one thing from her time studying owls, it is that the beautifully majestic snowy owl doesn't migrate near the British Isles.

As she moved closer she lost her footing and immediately screamed as she began stumbling down the path. It was a scream that could be heard all the way where the Tour Group was that her father immediately took off towards the source of the voice.

She felt her camera smashing to the ground. Her first thought that it was definitely broken beyond repair. That was such a great camera she thought. She felt very dizzy and began to lose consciousness as she tried to get up. Just as she was about to close her eyes and have the darkness consume her she saw a figure approaching her.

_**Reparo**_

_Now…_

Sharon walked into her bed and lay on her back as she tried to remember everything that happened. She felt a few aches and pains but nothing major. It was just another vacation souvenir. What shocked her the most was the state her camera was in. She had definitely heard it break as she stumbled down. But here it was, good as new.

"A snowy white owl…" she whispered "and a boy."

\- Happy Birthday -

An individual with long black hair and green eyes looked on the seaside shore as the waves crashed as they slammed by the cliffside. He stood on the balcony of a castle that is not seen by the eyes of muggles. He looked up at the sky as a snowy white owl circled the skies as if looking for something or someone.

He sighed heavily as he turned to look at a portrait that shared his exact looks minus the eye color smirking at him.

"I must say son you have filled up rather well this past month." The man on the portrait said as the boy walked up now clearly in view as the light shined upon his face.

"It was rather hard when considering what I had to deal with until last summer." Harry said as he sat down in front of the portrait of his father James.

Harry no longer had some of the physical traits that most have accustomed to see him by. While he isn't buff and covered in muscles he no longer looks like he didn't have a healthy diet as well as looking very frail. While he himself have yet to truly notice it he also hit an inch and a half growth spurt due to the seclusion he find himself over the past month. Another was his complexion, it was clear and smooth something his father states makes him a true lady-killer.

"I'm sure Petunia and especially Vernon will get what is coming to them. You shouldn't hold grudges against them son or you'll…"

"Turn just like Snape… yeah, I know." Harry said before smirking.

"What's with that look?" His father asked curiously.

"Just remembering the stories. About you and mum." Harry said as he smiled at a photo of James and Lily. Not in their early twenties when they married but when they were at Hogwarts.

"The one thing I never understood was how mum ever had a relationship with Snape in the first place." Harry said as he took his wand and looked it over.

"Your mother was a remarkable young woman. She could befriend just about anyone. Something from what you had told me with your stories, you yourself inherited. Snape was the individual who was your mothers' first contact in the magical world. He is a lone child who had an abusive home, if it weren't for the influences of the Death Eaters in Slytherin during our time in Hogwarts. I could see him being similar to how you are turning out." James said causing Harry to put the wand back on the table and stare at his fathers' portrait.

"Are you saying we are similar?" Harry asked with a worried look crossing his face.

"Not entirely. But when one comes from a lonely childhood such as yourself and him. The influences of the individuals you end up surrounding yourself with will mold you. Some things you will get from your mother and I but majority will be all you at the end of the day." James said as he looked at the concerned look of his son.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't end up in Slytherin, despite what the sorting hat had insisted upon..." Harry said before trailing off as if he didn't want to continue.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he noticed his son notice something.

"It's nothing." Harry said shaking his head as if to clear his mind with whatever thoughts crossed his mind.

"You have a friend in Slytherin." James said more in a statement rather than a question.

"It's Daphne." Harry said. "And I guess her friends Tracey Davis and Mafalda Prewett."

"Ah, Greengrass… well this is a first. All members of the current Order of Merlin occupy each of the houses of Hogwarts." James said with a smile.

"What about Ravenclaw…" Harry said before an idea hit him. "Sirius said there were others. The other individual is in Ravenclaw. You know who it is don't you?"

"I'm sure if you sit back and think for a bit you will automatically recognize just who that individual would be." James said.

"It's Luna… it has got to be her. She is a year below us now that I think over what Sirius stated about how the other is a bit young to join just yet. Then there is the whole her standing out during all the time I helped instruct the Alliance in Defensive spells and techniques." Harry said happily as he saw the confirmation from the eyes of James.

"Yes, the Order is nearly complete. That is if Sirius was able to round up the last and remaining member." James said chuckling at his son excited as if he discovered a new spell.

"And who would that be?" Harry said stopping his mini celebration and looking over at his father.

"The grandson of Newt Scamander." James said.

"Wait, you mean Professor Scamander has a son?" Harry asked as he sat back down.

"Professor… wait Isaac is a professor?" James said before he belt out a laugh. "I – I could see Remus becoming one but Isaac… the man hated the idea of school. But, if he made himself known to you then I'm guessing Sirius did in fact succeed in that endeavor."

"Yeah he came in after that Umbridge woman fired Hagrid. He is now the Care of Magical Creatures professor." Once Harry mentioned the curriculum Isaac taught the James in the Portrait fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"Y-you s-serious?" James asked. As Harry simply nodded his head James let out another burst of laughter that could be heard outside the halls where Harry slept in. The laughter caused the other ancestors in the Potter line to come over the room to inspect what was so funny. After having Harry repeat the tale most simply muttered obscenities at James while one stayed behind.

"Get off your butt James the second…" The one individual said.

Harry remembered him to be the one who uttered the first words upon his entrance to the castle. His name was William Potter, one of his oldest descendants and the individual who married a descendant of a Peverell. He was of the time of Merlin when the Order was conceived.

"Okay grandfather Bill." James said as he got off the floor. "Just a simple father son bonding is all. You forget unlike all of you I didn't get to see my son grow up to take the mantle of leader of the Order of Merlin."

"Hmm" William grunted "No excuses. Harry it is time for your lesson go get ready and your trainer shall await you in the main hall."

"Yes, grandfather…" Harry said before smiling at his own father then leaving the room. As the door closed behind him William sat where James was sitting and he looked over to the picture of Harry and his friends.

"Our legacy is ready to hear it." William said solemnly causing James to look over at him with concern.

"Now… you sure?" James asked him before he went over to the picture of Lily, and infant Harry and himself smiling and waving. The same picture that resides inside Harry's family album he received as a present from Hagrid after his first year. "Which one?"

"Both." William replied as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**There you have it folks Harry is back in the story after only getting brief mentions in the first two chapters. Regarding the OC introduced in this chapter. Nothing will come out of it. It was simply there to show Harry doing something than just well whatever it is his ancestors have him do throughout this whole time. **

**Now regarding the delay of this chapter... if you had read the note I left in my profile I just want to reiterate the month of May was particularly more busy than I thought it would be. That plus there was some stuff I changed a number of times. Particularly Neville's trip to St. Mungo's and the ensuing impromptu Surprise Party. Everything else practically stayed the same for the most part. **

**Next Up: I know I mentioned the O.W.L.s results would appear in this chapter but actually it will be in the next one. Harry will also be given a very important decision to make. **


	4. Proposition

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Neville's Birthday and Harry Potter returns to the story.**

**Rated: M due to potential graphic depictions in later chapters**

**Quick Note: I want to apologize for the delay, I actually had thought this chapter had been posted as I had put into the Doc Manager a couple of weeks back. Just realized a few days ago that I never truly posted it. Anyways the good news is the next chapter is practically done and should make its way out by the end of next week.**

* * *

\- Proposition -

The grounds behind the manor of Neville and his gran were lighting up with spells as the teenagers were once again going through another training session. Sirius looked on as Xenophilius and Isaac were putting them through a rigorous pace.

"That the best you got Bones?" Isaac asked in a taunting manner. He knew it was not a personal slight against Susan. He was hoping Susan would somehow dig deep down. While they do not truly realize it, the Death Eater attacks they have thwarted so far this summer did not include any of the more dangerous lot.

Susan trying her best to reign in her anger for being toyed with began unleashing spell after spell. The others looked on in awe as she began to have Isaac pedal back on his heels. However the look on Isaac's face was not one of concern but calm. It was something Daphne noted as she glanced over at Sirius who seemed not concerned for Isaac one bit.

"Don't you divert your eyes away from me Longbottom." Xenophilius said as he casted a piercing hex towards the ground that caused Neville to stumble back. "She will not be able to help you despite how it looks."

"Your parents will be truly disappointed that you are unable to avenge their current state due to the Lestranges. You are a serious disappointment to your family name!" He mocked, as Neville seemed to clam up. "What, did I hit a sore subject that should not have been touched? Do you honestly think Lestrange in particular that psychotic woman going to simply outcast you?"

"I've never seen papa so mean to anyone." Luna said as she watched on next to Sirius.

"What kind of training is this?" Daphne muttered looking on in disbelief in the actions and words Isaac and Xenophilius were displaying. "It is as if you are trying to belittle us. We aren't kids anymore."

Sirius at that point stepped forward and lifted his wand at the sky casting Lumos to signal the end of the session. Neville looked a little depressed as Xenophilius came over to grant him a piece of a Chocolate Frog. "You did fine son…"

Xeno stopped midway as he and the others had noticed Susan continue firing spell after spell at Isaac who simply either deflected them with a shield spell or stepped/dove out of the way.

"Susan that is enough." Isaac shouted as he deflected another. "Stand down."

It was then something unusual happened as Sirius began to head over. Susan's strawberry blonde hair began to rise as if it were floating causing Isaac to prepare himself.

_**EXPELLIARMUS**_

Immediately Susan was disarmed as her wand flung high in the air and fell in front of Sirius. Her hair no longer as if it were floating as it fell into place. She slowly stepped towards Isaac noticeably exhausted.

"I – m…" Susan began before her eyes rolled up and her body began to fall towards the ground only to be caught by Sirius. The others immediately made their way over to them to check on her, Sirius quickly handing Susan's wand over to Daphne.

"Sirius… that…" Isaac said as Sirius took Susan onto his arms and began to walk towards back to the manor.

"Not now Isaac… if there is anything I truly need to ask of you and Xeno it is to not ask about this now." Sirius said as Xenophilius was walking alongside him.

"What's going on?" Daphne mouthed at Neville and Luna. Neville simply shrugged while Luna who seemed to be pretty observant had nothing to add simply giving Daphne a worried look.

"I know he isn't here but do you think Rolf would know?" Neville asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask but I have a very good feeling he would be entirely clueless as well. He is a wizarding prodigy but that is all he is." Daphne responded as they reached the door.

"Where is Rolf?" Luna asked.

"Had to go see Professor McGonagall. Apparently a transfer process isn't as simple as 'hey, I live here now so can I attend this institute?'" Daphne said as Luna nodded her head.

"I'm sure he would have no issues." Neville chimed in as they entered the manor while keeping a close eye on the three adults along with Susan.

"Considering what our years have been like and type of professors we had. I would say it would be a huge surprise if he is somehow not admitted." Daphne said as they round the corner where they saw Sirius lay Susan down on the sofa.

"Is she going to be okay?" Luna asked.

"She'll be fine just exhausted that is all." Sirius said as he took a seat at a nearby chair.

"What was that all about?" Daphne demanded as Xenophilius and Isaac continue to look at Susan. "All summer long you guys have been praising us and our progress now all of a sudden you are belittling us. Summer is almost ending and we are about to head back for term… are you guys saying we truly did not improve at all?"

"It isn't like that Daphne. Far from it in fact." Xenophilius began. "You all have made remarkable strides from when you guys were in the beginning of summer."

"Then what was that all about?" She asked as she sat next to Susan's body on the sofa.

"I have been personally overlooking all the details about the Death Eater attacks." Sirius said causing them to look over "Needless to say the individuals we dealt with were nothing but pawns. It was something I first got wind of during the time we dealt with those nobodies on Neville's birthday."

"Part of what makes a wizard or witch better and eventually win the day is the psychological war. While yes talent and raw power can be taken to consideration. The most important and vital piece is that. There is a reason why some say Voldemort is not confident in taking on Dumbledore. That is it."

"So this was to help us deal with strengthening our resolve against a war of words?" Neville asked.

"No… since it is something that must be overcome personally. It can't be done through simple training sessions. I felt the need not to let you in on what was about to occur due to wanting to see where you are all at right now." Sirius said before noticing Neville who once again looked disappointed. "First I must say I am not disappointed at the performances. Neville you now know what might occur if you were to come face to face with my cousin. Susan on the other hand was a bit of a surprise."

At that the two other adults in the room quickly glanced over at him.

"Did you know what happened to her?" Daphne asked as she straightened Susan's hair out.

"Yes and no…" Sirius said, "I'm positive she did exactly what Isaac taunted her to do and that was to dig deep. As it turns out I'm not entirely sure exactly what it is. I haven't seen anything like it in all my years."

"I know you kids are worried about Susan, but time as you know is short with the school term fast approaching. Neville, you rest up a bit while Daphne and Luna head over to the parlor room and begin practicing your Occlumency." Sirius said as they all got up and went on their way.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Sirius." Isaac said as the door closed behind Neville. "We three here in this room right now know exactly what just happened out there."

"I have to say knowing Susan's parents it does explain quite a lot." Xenophilius said as he walked over to a tray and pour himself some tea. "I mean Jonathan…"

"You don't have to say more." Sirius said, "I know you have a lot of questions. But I implore that it wait for now. Only for it was requested she was to know first before everyone else."

"No surprise there. You were the one who is good at keeping secrets after all." Isaac said with a smirk. "But when will that be? Do I have to hold my breath in anticipation?"

"With the current climate I think it's safe to just pass it off as something we are not all that familiar with." Xenophilius chimed in as he took a seat near Sirius "However we all know if Dumbledore were to catch wind of this… well let us hope that never comes to pass."

"Speaking of the prestigious Headmaster. Were you able to get anything from McGonagall when you dropped off junior?" Sirius asked as he used magic to pour himself tea and have it float over to him while Xenophilius looked at him shaking his head.

"Not much only that he is fully recovered and rarely does he step foot outside his office as much. Except for that one time he sent for Arthur and Molly." Isaac said that caused the other two in the room to look up from sipping their tea. "As you know I am not part of the Order of the Phoenix so she did not fully divulge the contents of the meeting between them but I'm sure the subject was pretty obvious."

"Why do I think that he will be as much as a detriment to Harry as just about anything else?" Xenophilius muttered out loud.

"Your thinking is not entirely off base Xenophilius. If it weren't for that one track mind of his I would probably still be a part of the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius said, "The only thing I could say is there is at least a few individuals we could trust."

"I'm going to guess Remus Lupin?" Isaac said rhetorically.

"Yes, he had made it clear the last we met he was going to be loyal to Harry. If the Order of Merlin had open membership I would have offered him one." Sirius said with a smirk "The other would be my niece Nymphadora Tonks."

"Ah, Andromeda's child? One of the younger Aurors in the Ministry if I'm not mistaken?" Xenophilius asked. "Though word has it she is not very fond of her given name."

Sirius laughed for a bit knowing exactly what Xenophilius was referring too. It was well known to those who are even acquaintances of hers that she prefers to be called Tonks rather than Nymphadora or any form of her first name. Only ones that seem to get away with it are her parents.

"Not unless you want a very upset Metamorphmagus descend upon you." Sirius said smirking. "And finally there are the Weasley twins."

"I could understand Mr. Lupin and your niece Sirius." Xenophilius said, "What makes the Weasley twins…"

"Harry." Sirius quickly said knowing what Xenophilius was wondering why he would mention them.

"That simple eh?" Isaac asked with a smile in which Sirius returned. "So what of our fearless leader. There truly is no word from him?"

Sirius got up and walked over to lay his cup on the tray earning a look of praise from Xenophilius while Isaac looked on waiting for the question to be answered. He then walked over to where Susan lay on the sofa and quickly ran a check on her before sitting back on the chair he previously occupied.

"Had to be careful. I know the teenagers should also be notified immediately when it concerns Harry but, this is different." Sirius said, "I've had commanded Dobby to take me where he had dropped off Harry last. He took me to Cornwall near the site of ancient Camelot. Searched at least once a week. Even decided to take on a tour a couple of times."

"It wasn't until I stop by the local hotel for a bite to eat when I heard a small girl speaking with her father that intrigued me. Apparently she spotted a snow owl that caused her to lose her footing by a path on the site." Sirius said as Isaac mouthed 'Hedwig' in which he nodded his head "most likely, she went on about how Snow owls never go out this far from where they usually migrate… looked it up myself after hearing that. The girl happened to be right after all."

"But the most interesting thing was the girl was saying she was sure she heard her camera be destroyed on the fall. And that was when she saw a boy with green eyes walk up to her just before she lost consciousness." Sirius said as the two adults began to process what they heard.

"Well, that should clearly state that Harry is at least alright and safe right?" Xenophilius asked.

"What is it Sirius?" Isaac asked noticing he looked bothered.

"Been nearly two weeks since. I am almost positive Harry knows I was there." Sirius said. "I know he needs this but at least anything to truly put my mind at peace saying that he is safe is all I ask."

"I'm sure the teenagers would be asking the same thing." Isaac responded as he turned to look over at Susan. "Especially her and Daphne."

"For someone that never had the chance to settle and start a family of his own. You have definitely taken a fatherly role to Harry…" Sirius gave Isaac a look that caused him to smile "I know you are his godfather that is not such a secret."

"James and Lily trusted me with his care." Sirius said softly, "If anything were to happen to them."

"Well, you have so far are doing an okay job making up for that decade we shall rarely openly mention. You should now however trust him." Isaac responded, "James that is that he is doing what is right for Harry."

After a brief moment has passed Sirius got up from his chair and straightened his clothes patting his pants.

"Very well, we got our part to do after all… let's go check on the teenagers shall we? Xenophilius stay here to check up on Susan." Sirius said as he got a nod from him.

\- Proposition -

It has been an hour that Luna and Daphne were going at it with supervision of Sirius and Isaac while Neville observed on the side when Xenophilius came in the room. His entrance caught everyone's attention including the two girls. The teenagers immediately expressed worried looks causing Xenophilius to quickly flash them a reassuring smile.

"No need to worry, Susan is okay. Matter of fact she is up and about." Xenophilius said, "I just came in to let you two know your O.W.L.s results have been owled here."

"You kids better go, no need keeping you all here when your minds are clearly somewhere else at this point." Sirius said with a grin.

Xenophilius stepped aside from the doorway for the teens to walk passed before he stepped in to join Sirius and Isaac.

"What is it?" Isaac asked as he and Sirius noticed a knowingly look in Xenophilius face.

"There were four owl posts." Xenophilius said as the realization dawn on Sirius and Isaac.

"Four… that means that…" Sirius started.

"Harry's is also here." Isaac concluded as Xenophilius nodded his head. "But, why would it be here… unless." Turning his head towards Sirius who looked back at the other two.

"Doesn't Dumbledore track Harry's owl post?" Xenophilius asked breaking the moment of silence between the three.

"Not anymore he is not, now that I have been officially given guardianship over him." Sirius said, "remind me to thank Amelia next time I see her."

"You don't think they will figure it out on their own?" Isaac asked, "They're a pretty bright bunch."

"I'm sure they will think it was due to me being here." Sirius said as he looked towards the door. Thinking secrets are never a good thing and keeping this bit of information can potentially get more people hurt than there would be. "DOBBY"

The house elf popped into the room looking around trying to take in his surroundings before noticing the three adults. He quickly beamed as his eyes went to Sirius, his ears flapping happily.

"What can Dobby do for you sir?" Dobby asked as the other two individuals looked on.

"Dobby I know I can not order you as you have been freed by Harry and that was your greatest wish. As a friend of Harry's and in extension mine throughout the past year I have a favor to ask of you." Sirius said as he walked up to the elf and knelt down, as he became eye level with him.

Sirius then got closer and whispered something to the elf in which Isaac and Xenophilius could not hear. They noticed the elf having a full range of emotions cross his face as Sirius spoke.

"I shall do as sir asks." Dobby said as Sirius slowly got up from his knelt position.

"You are beginning to look more and more like Dumbledore." Isaac said, "aside from the long gray hair and the beard."

"It's different." Sirius whispered.

"How is it different? To me you have a secret that is important in this struggle we are all a part of." Isaac said in frustration.

"Okay, sure I have a secret that I am keeping close to my chest even from Harry. The difference I was referring to was whether this secret will cause harm to Harry or not. Dumbledore's secrets cause him to chase the trouble. While mine will simply have trouble come looking for him." Sirius said, "I'm pretty positive you two have practically figured it out without me saying so."

"I believe I see where Sirius is coming from." Xenophilius said causing the two to look over at him as if he had just entered the conversation. "While secrets can get people killed, I believe the one we are all referring to in this room right now would be more of a detriment to the teens progress if it were let out."

"Well, I guess I lost this argument." Isaac said shaking his head before heading out of the room.

"You always were the perceptive man Xeno." Sirius said causing the man to offer a smile.

\- Proposition -

Neville beamed with pride as he still had the O.W.L.s results clutched within his hands. Luna looking on sitting beside him as Daphne looked over at Susan. Despite everything they went through the year prior with Umbridge and the unknown of this new budding friendship they all got themselves in on they all did modestly well.

"Something on your mind Susan?" Daphne asked getting Susan's attention. "Noticed you haven't open yours yet… Whose the other post belongs to?"

"I am probably going to wait for Auntie to open it together." Susan said answering her first question. "I think the department got some sort of mixed up because the Owl also gave me this post addressed to Harry. I believe they contain his examination results as well."

"Really?" Neville asked as Daphne went to grab at the post. "But why would it come here? Shouldn't it have been able to find him wherever he is?"

"I was thinking the same thing but then I remembered Sirius being here." Susan said as Daphne stared at Harry's name on the envelope. "He is Harry's guardian now both in Muggle and Wizarding worlds."

"Yeah that should be it." Neville said as Luna nodded her head, "Well, I'm starved from all the training we've been doing all day… you girls want to come to grab a snack?"

Luna happily jumped off from where she sat and nodded her head.

"In a while Neville." Susan said, "I need to talk to Daphne about something first." Causing Daphne to look over at Susan.

"Alright" he replied as he and Luna left the room leaving the two girls there with the envelope still in Daphne's hands as she looked at Susan.

"What is it Susan?" Daphne asked, "your whole 'I need to talk to Daphne about something first' got me a bit worried. Are you okay from this morning?"

"I'm fine, a bit exhausted…" Susan replied, "I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

"Oh" Daphne said looking reserved.

"Don't be alarmed Daphne, I don't fancy him." Susan said in a sarcastic tone before turning serious. "It's just that do you think Sirius is keeping something from us even Rolf's and Luna's parents? And whatever it is it may very well have something to do about Harry?"

"I think we all have that feeling." Daphne said, "I just hope for all our sakes none of us gets hurt because of it. I just wish there is something from Harry, anything that would give us any sign of his wellbeing."

"You are in love with him." Susan whispered.

"What if –"

"Seriously? You are going to ask what if? The only what if would be if we somehow stumble upon Harry being stuck in some pre-arranged marriage. And we both know that has been abolished by the Wizarding World centuries ago." Susan said causing Daphne to reveal a small smile, "and if you ask me, he was beginning to fall for you and I don't know how the minds of boys work but I do know he would be mad to forget how you look."

"Thanks… you look pretty good yourself. You should –"

"Don't even say it." Susan said cutting off Daphne's suggestion.

"Alright change of subject since we are alone. What you said earlier about Harry's O.W.L.s results arriving here. Something was a bit off."

"I promise I didn't look at it or anything else."

"No not that… you stated that the only reason it would have arrived here was due to Sirius being Harry's guardian."

"So…"

"The owl will only go to the Guardian of the recipient if they were unsuccessful multiple times. I've never heard of an owl post being delivered to the Guardian in the initial attempt at looking for the recipient." Daphne said.

"You're saying there is another reason but I just don't see it. Should we ask Sirius?"

"We could but I have another particular individual in mind."

"Who?"

"Dobby."

"Really?"

"Yes, aside from being a trusted ally of Harry's he happens to be a free elf. An elf with no family ties. Plus he is exceptionally smart; remember he was the one who pointed out where the Alliance would be trained last year. What do you think?" Daphne asked

"Well, it doesn't hurt to call on him."

"DOBBY"

Almost immediately the energetic house elf appeared happily looking up at the two witches.

"Harry Potters' friends have called for Dobby?" Dobby asked, as the two witches turned to one another before bringing out the envelope containing Harry's O.W.L.s results.

"Dobby, I wanted to ask if you know of any reason why Harry's letter would arrive here in Neville's house?" Daphne asked, "We believe this is the first attempt of the Owl to send it to its recipient yet, Harry is not here at least to our knowledge. Do you know of any reason why?'

As she spoke Dobby began to think as he paced around and glanced at the letter a few times as the girls looked on in anticipation. Dobby pulled on his ears in frustration as he sighed and sat on the floor.

"Dobby is dreadfully sorry miss. Dobby does not know of how Harry Potters' mail came. Miss shall command Dobby's punishment…" he said in fear as Susan and Daphne shook their heads.

"It's okay Dobby. You do not have to punish yourself. We are not your masters." Susan said as she glanced over at Daphne who offered a sincere smile causing the elf to sigh in relief.

"I know you are worried about him Daphne. I am as well along with the others but we have to trust that he will return to us." Susan said as Daphne laid the mail on the table. "Now come on, after all the training we went through today I'm really hungry."

Daphne smiled at her as they walked towards the room where the others were. Dobby watched as they walked, as they disappeared to the other room he looked over at the mail and whispered quietly 'come back to us Master Harry.'

\- Proposition -

James Potter looked on as Harry sat on the balcony of the castle. He had hoped he would have been there to watch him grow up. Fate had another plan on mind however and here they all were. The Order of Merlin was specifically created for times like these. While it was never called upon in certain generations, it always stood guard at the ready at a moments notice.

"Hey dad," Harry said as he stared at the night sky "do you know what old man Potter is going to talk to me about?"

James broke a smile "Don't let him hear you call him that. While he may be a painting he can give a mean scolding."

"Can't be harder than going through five years of Snape." Harry said as he got down and walked back inside the room. "Not being to smell his breath also has to be a plus. I'm sure the man has a bad case of gingivitis? You'd think they would have a spell to combat it."

"We would be entirely lazy otherwise. Besides, there actually is a charm spell to give toothpaste a long lasting effect that lasts about a whole week. Your mother being muggle born of course preferred not using it." James said with a smile.

"Back to your initial question however, yes I do. Nervous?"

"That a rhetorical question? Nevermind of course I am nervous. Up till now all I have heard from him were the history of the order. Which if I may… is a really messed up history."

"Yeah, it took me a while to get over the whole Merlin was in Slytherin house while he attended Hogwarts."

"Yeah which I never understood all of it by the way. Is he the only one who studied while not being an actual student or of age given his you know?"

"It seemed that way though you can never be so sure after all it has been many centuries of history."

"Yes, yes… and we are all reminded of what you young think of it." A grizzled old voice said coming from another painting in the room. "Due to the ignorance of the youth through peaceful times they believe they are immune to repeat history. But alas here we are the youngest leader in our order's history having to deal with it."

"Alright," Harry said with energy "I guess I'll see you later dad."

"Actually Harry, James here will be staying for this conversation. After all he can further explain a few things in which I could not despite my years of experience."

Harry smiled as he grabbed a chair as his father moved over to the eldest Potters painting. Throughout his training he only worked with one individual and none were his father.

"First and foremost Harry there is a decision you must make now." This caused Harry to lose the smile that was on his face. "Throughout your time here while you have some patience with some of your instructors, there were times where you felt we weren't giving you any adequate training correct?"

Harry looked ashamed. When he first got here he thought he would be learning spells and learning new types of cool magic. Instead it was learning about the Order of Merlin and it's storied past along with eight hours of exercise. Though he has to admit that it produced some great benefits.

"I have but I honestly have taken in everything that you all have given me."

"I don't doubt that one bit Harry. I'm not saying you have taken this time away for granted. As it turns out what I am to propose is something that your own father suggested could possibly come in handy though I don't see it yet."

Harry looked over at James who simply smiled and nodded his head.

"When you were here just as I was did you go through this?"

"No, son this is something no one else has gone through." James said before the elder Potter nodded.

"You will train and finally be able to use that wand of yours." He said, as an excited Harry looked on "As it turns out you need to decide due to this will affect your return to the others."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at his father.

"If you were to accept this, you return shall be delayed for another three months." James replied "If you were to say 'no' as soon as what we have to tell you is done the castle will disappear and you are free to return. If you were to say 'yes' we will begin immediately."

"I know you miss your friends Harry, but they will be okay as long as they have Sirius and the adults."

While Harry can admit he misses his friends dearly he was looking forward to seeing Daphne again. Hearing his father talk about his mom made him realize how much he sees the same thing in Daphne the things his father saw in his mother.

"So what say you, young Harry?" The eldest Potter asked capturing Harry's attention from his thoughts.

Harry slowly inhaled and exhaled as he closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry' he thought as an image of a smiling Daphne surrounded by Susan, Sirius, Neville and Amelia Bones appeared on his mind. Suddenly he snapped his eyes wide.

"I'll do it." Harry said. "So what is it that you have to tell me?"

"I am sure Dumbledore has yet to come around to discuss this with you thinking you are inept to deal with the weight of it. We in the other hand felt you should have been told as soon as that vile monster returned to a body." James said before he took a deep breath,

"Before you were born, there was a prophecy that was made that entailed the downfall of Tom Riddle. It states that an individual who was born in the end of July would have the ability to do…"

"Wait" Harry exalted causing his father to stop "I get where I come in but isn't there another potential individual?"

"Ah, yes Neville Longbottom. He was indeed thought as another hence why both our families went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. Along with it stated Tom would mark the one the prophecy states with a mark. Of course it is most likely referring to your infamous lightning mark on your forehead."

"So that was the reason he went after us. Why didn't Dumbledore tell me when I asked him?"

"To be completely candid with you Harry I would have done the same in his shoes in your first year."

"Your father is right Harry, you were just thrust into a world you are unfamiliar with and an eleven year old. Telling you that first year would have robbed you of being who you are now. As he stated we would have let you in on it at the end of fourth year."

"I guess I could see it your way. So a prophecy foretold Tom's downfall and I'm it." Harry said finally after a brief moment.

"Yes, there is actually one more aspect of the prophecy. One that states either he or you can only kill the other." James said causing Harry to look up at him, "We believe this is why Dumbledore is so keen on keeping you 'safe.' However we know different. There is no such thing as Voldemort being the only one who could kill you and vice versa."

"So why would Dumbledore think so?"

"He believes fully in the prophecy. So much so that he was the one who brought you to your living relatives despite their… well you know. Despite the paranoia that one of your other ancestors stating he is biding his time just so he could take the credit but that is ridiculous. We believe the prestigious headmaster doesn't believe he would personally see the end of this war."

"I see, I wonder what shape he is in after that sneak attack by Snape. Well at least…"

"That is not all." James quickly stated, "The prophecy was made before you were born. It was only a year later when celebrating your first birthday that Dumbledore approached us with it. During that time from knowing about the prophecy and until Halloween of that year, another was made."

"Fate had it in her to see that another prophecy was made about the downfall of Voldemort." The Eldest Potter said, "In it the Order was mentioned as well as a war where darkness will first engulf London before it shall see the light. There will be sacrifices and heartache but the end result will be peace and prosperity for many years to come."

"It doesn't mention…"

"You personally, no… it doesn't Harry. So it is important you know despite what the initial prophecy stated you are not alone in on this fight."

"What about…"

"I want you to understand something very important Harry. While Sirius, and Remus were my closest of friends, there were others. Shamefully there were witches aside from your mother that I also cared for. During the first war a good number of these individuals would see their end."

"I think I already have felt it." Harry said as he looked over to a photo he brought with him of a picture of Ron, Hermione and himself back in their first year.

"You mean Ron…"

"Yeah that plus Hermione leaving to the States."

"James" The Eldest Potter said causing both he and Harry to look over at him, "I haven't yet to finish. However you should be the one to tell him I believe."

"Oh that, well just so you could understand Harry, prophecies usually aren't clearly stated. It's basically a cipher. Two parts of the prophecy are a bit ambiguous however the consensus of the all the minds here believe one of them clearly states 'once an enemy shall now become an ally.'"

"Who would that be?"

"I'm not entirely sure Harry, I would have thought it would have been Snape given his spy status but it may seem he is truly on Riddle's side."

"Alright I guess I'll get to figuring it out as soon as I return, what of the other?"

"It states of your blood relative."

"The Dursley's?" Harry asked as he gave an awkward look at the two in the painting.

"Not entirely," The Eldest Potter interjected, "He is here now James… your father has stated he knows of what that part of the prophecy meant."

"So that's why you are present?"

"Yes." James nodded, "As for that part of the Prophecy, it is referring to your twin sister."

Immediately Harry's expression change from curiosity to shock, quickly he got up and headed towards the balcony.

"Well, I didn't expect that." The Eldest Potter said.

"I'm sure he would be more shocked as soon as he learns of her identity," James said.

"Oh and who would that be?" The Eldest Potter asked.

"Susan," Harry's voice was heard coming from the balcony, "its Susan Bones who is my twin sister isn't she?" he asked his father as he walked back in.

"Deduced that quickly huh?" His father asked as he smiled knowing not much gets pass Harry.

"Throughout all my years in Hogwarts I always felt Hermione was the sister I never had." Harry said as he sat back on his chair, "However, in a years time I felt a closeness with Susan and all I knew was it wasn't a romantic or intimate kind. I wasn't sure of what it was until just now. I mean it is her right?"

"Yes." James said as Harry looked over the photo of Neville, Susan, Daphne and himself. Daphne had her armed intertwined with Harry's bringing a smile to his face before looking over at Susan. "She has your mothers hair."

"Yeah I noticed that… she has your eyes." Harry smiled, "Everyone always stated I have mums eyes."

After a brief moment passing between them the Eldest Potter gestured to getting their attention.

"This concludes your final lesson Harry." He said, "I shall give you some time to reflect of everything you learned today. I expect you to be ready to start your training briefly."

"I shall be ready." Harry said as he disappeared from the frame.

"So are you going to tell me?" Harry asked his father

"It's a long story Harry so I would ask that you wait until the end of your training if that is okay with you." James said.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Harry said seriously before he got up and took his wand before opening the door with a look of determination with his upcoming training.

* * *

**Wait what?! Susan is Harry's twin sister?! It is a thought I played around with a couple of times and whether or not to include it to the story. But, given how I do know how the story will end it will play a pivotal role on the plot. Don't worry the backstory will happen just as James said it would... just before Harry returns to the rest of the guys and gals.**

**As for the Prophecy, it will be further expanded upon in that same chapter as well.**

**But when is that chapter? Very likely three chapters down.**

**Next Up: The teens return to Hogwarts... what are the significant changes and just which house is Rolf going to be sorted into?**


	5. The New Term

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: A chapter featuring a training sessions for the teens and Harry hears about not one but two prophecies concerning Voldemort's downfall.**

**Rated: M due to potential graphic depictions in later chapters**

* * *

\- The New Term -

Remus Lupin looked upon the destruction left behind by another Death Eater raid. Despite their efforts, they don't seem to make any kind of difference at all in the war. He remembered the initial war with Voldemort. While some things are similar it definitely seems as if their efforts are turning out to be futile.

"This is horrible Remus." Tonks said as the pink haired witch walked up behind him. "Not a single life was spared."

"Aye," Moody commented from the side, "There is nothing for us here. I shall report to the Headmaster." He said before apparating away.

"Remus?" Tonks asked softly as she laid a hand on his shoulder. She felt his body stiffen to her touch.

"I can smell him… Greyback." Remus replied as he scanned the area. The thoughts of when he got infected by him while he was young reverberated on his mind. It was in the young age of five as he slept soundly in his bedroom when the werewolf Fenrir Greyback intruded upon his family home and bit him. His father came and drove him away with powerful hexes and curses but the damage was done.

Ever since becoming an adult and joining Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix he had tried to locate the werewolf and end him. He had been elusive during the time Voldemort has been away. Now that he is back it was only a matter of time when Greyback made his presence known.

"Is he -" Tonks said as she had her wand drawn and began looking around.

"No he has been gone for a while." Remus said as Tonks sighed in relief as she pocketed her wand. "We have to send word to your cousin." He continued grabbing her attention.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, he may not be in the Order but he is fighting the same fight we are. I'm sure that it is him and that group of his that is out there fighting with their hoods up." Remus said as he began to walk away from the ghost town.

"You think that it's him?" Tonks asked, "I guess it makes a lot of sense but why not join him?"

"I guess he would prefer if I stick around Dumbledore." Remus said as they stop to a halt nearby the town's entrance. "I know you have Auror duties still and are needed back in London."

Tonks hair changed from purple to pink then back to purple as Remus looked on curiously as she stood beside him.

"You aren't going to rid of me that easily mister. Besides, he is family and possibly the only one I could tolerate." Tonks said. "Now since I have no clue where the bloody merlin my cousin is staying at the moment I guess we should side-along." Wrapping her arm around Remus causing him to stiffen and feel uncomfortable.

He gave a silly smile at her before he turned and apparated.

\- The New Term -

They both landed on their feet as Tonks quickly began looking around to take in her surroundings. Remus looked at her with an amused look as she had her wand out in the ready.

"I know you were trained by Moody but do you have to be as paranoid?" Remus asked with a smile on his face.

Realizing how a tad silly it was she huffed before she pocketed her wand. As she saw the road sign that she realized where she was at and where Sirius has decided to move.

"You have got to be kidding me. Sirius moved here of all places? Why didn't you tell me?" Tonks said as she looked up at the tall building in front of them.

For there stood 12 Grimmauld Place better known as the Black Ancestral Home. It has been here for many centuries just like the neighboring homes surrounding it. Being deemed unplottable the muggles have come to accept that the ones who first numbered the buildings simply forgot to put a number 12.

"Just knew about this fairly recently." Remus said as they began to walk towards the house. "Never got to revealing this place to you cause well, we happened to have been surrounded by members of the Order. Sirius was pretty adamant about not mentioning this to anyone."

"So why tell me?" Tonks asked suggestively as they crossed the road to the other side.

"Well, as you said earlier there was no way I would rid of you that easily. I may not have a girlfriend but I know not to make a witch angry." Remus said as Tonks smiled.

"Glad you don't need more incentive than having an angry witch to deal with." Tonks replied as they reached the front door. "So do we just knock or –"

She was cut off as the door swung open to reveal Sirius Black smiling at the two.

"So when's the date?" Sirius asked with a serious face.

Remus began to speak incoherently sputtering a response while Tonks looked away trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Sirius looked on with a bit of pride on his face as Remus realized that his good friend was just trying to get a rise out of them as he now had a stern look on his face that caused Sirius to laugh.

"Give me a break will you? I am cooped up all here by my lonesome self with no one to truly keep me company." Sirius said as he welcomed the both of them inside the house.

While they walked through the hallway, they noticed the gloomy atmosphere the house gave. As well as most of the furniture was covered in sheets.

"Great-Aunt Walburga sure made this place look welcoming." Tonks commented as they continued further down the hallway. "Surprised the house accepted you Sirius, didn't she disown you?"

"Yep but there is no denying that I am since birth a Black and that is what appears to be all that matters." Sirius said causing Tonks to stop.

"Wait if that is the case you need to leave immediately!" She nearly shouted at him as they reached the door that led to the kitchens.

"Lower down will you. First, trust me when I say to use your indoor voice. Second, I know that means Bellatrix and she could possibly come calling. But, I have it in sound mind that her and that crazy band of Death Eaters of hers are either in Malfoy's manor or Voldemort's house." Sirius said. "This being near the middle of a borough in London, despite their successful raids as of late. I doubt they want to make things easy for the Ministry. If I were still a fugitive then maybe that would have made sense. But alas I am not."

"I guess when you put it that way… you do have safety precautions though." Tonks said with a worried look.

"Yup aside from good old dad's protection I added my own as well as some from the Ministry themselves." Sirius said with a smile as he sat on the long table.

"You got the Ministry to help out?" Remus asked.

"Only those I trust." Sirius said as an old angry looking house elf came out with a tray of drinks. "Ah Kreacher, thank you for the drinks."

The elf called Kreacher simply scowled as Remus took one and grabs the other to hand over to Tonks as she smiled at him.

"So what brings the two of you – wait are you asking me the Lord Black if you can have my dear nieces hand?" Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm causing Remus to sputter out his drink while Tonks began to blush while her hair changed colors. "While I appreciate the gesture old friend. Since her father is still alive you shall need to ask his permission."

"Cut the crap Sirius." Tonks said as she patted Remus as he continued to choke on his drink "We are here to discuss he-who-must-not-be-named and his merry band of Death Eaters."

"Dumbledore –"

"Has no idea that we are here talking to you now." Remus said after composing himself and taking a sigh of relief. "He thinks whoever is leading the third group against the Death Eaters are some sort of black ops group under the International Confederate of Wizards. Despite retaining his position in their ranks he seems paranoid they are keeping things away from him. But, Tonks and I know that it is you who is leading the group."

Sirius looked at the two carefully.

"We aren't asking to join because we figured a while back if we could you would have invited us by now. You need eyes and ears in the Order who you trust so I don't mind being it." Remus said as Tonks looked on. "Don't take us for a fool Sirius."

"It's no use arguing. I could say that I am in this third group but that's all I could state." Sirius said with a smirk while Remus looked on.

"Is –"

Sirius simply nodded his head as Tonks looked on wondering what Remus was asking about.

"You know, if something were to happen you'll have an angry witch on the other side to deal with." Remus said with a smile as Tonks had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sure but I have feeling all will be well." Sirius said, as Tonks seemed ready to explode at being left out. "Everything okay there, Nym?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" She said angrily "And what in Merlins name are the two of you talking about?"

"Harry"

As realization dawned on her, she looked over at Remus. "You've known? All this time you've known about that boys well being and you didn't bother to tell me?" The questioning surprised him that he began to feel uncomfortable where he sat. Glancing over at Sirius desperation spread over his face.

"Go easy on him Tonks, I told him not to discuss about Harry with anyone. While I would have been okay if he had told you, I appreciate that he did not." Sirius said hoping that would placate her.

"Where is he?" She asked with a worrisome expression.

"Somewhere Dumbledore or even Mad-Eye will be unable to find him." Sirius replied hoping that would be enough of the questions regarding Harry. He still doesn't know how to feel about him having yet to make any sort of sign that states when he is returning or better yet how he is.

"Dumbledore will try something when the school term starts in two weeks. He seemed more calculating in his thoughts in the past meetings." Remus said as Tonks began to calm from her outburst.

"I wouldn't put it past the old man. So is that all you came to discuss to me about?" Sirius asked.

"Greyback is back and has joined his ranks." Remus said.

"Well, that sure escalated the madness quick. What has Dumbledore said about this?"

"He hasn't or at least hasn't gotten wind of this information yet. We came here directly." Tonks responded as Remus shook his head. "Actually going to go to the Ministry soon to let Madam Bones' in on the news."

"Sure she'll appreciate it." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Be careful Sirius, I actually need to get going." Remus said as he looked at his watch before using the floo. Sirius then recognized Tonks looked at him a bit reserved.

"What is it Tonks? Anything you couldn't share in front of Remus?" Sirius asked as Tonks pulled out an envelope.

"Actually this is something in a totally different matter. It's family business." Tonks said as she offered the envelope as Sirius took it.

"Your mother in trouble?" Sirius asked absentmindedly as he took a letter opener on his hand and opened it.

"Actually its…" Tonks stopped as she noticed the expression change on Sirius. She wasn't sure what he was feeling. She herself wasn't sure what her mother was going through when she gave her this task to carry.

"I don't know what to say." Sirius finally responded after he finished reading the letter. "I'll need some time to figure this out. If you can get in contact, let it be known I shall have an answer by Halloween."

"I shall relay the message." Tonks said as she used the floo network to the Ministry.

\- The New Term -

The new school term was about to begin and in the first time as anyone could possibly remember. The traffic in the once so busy and populated Diagon Alley has changed drastically. It seemed mother nature agreed as the overcast sky casted a dark shadow.

Susan walked alongside Daphne and her godmother as they took in the sight. They looked around wondering if they would notice anyone on the streets or the shops. Susan got word from Hannah that she ordered all her books given how her parents were really nervous that they have yet to allow her out of the house. She wondered if most families ended up going that route. In the end she would not blame them for doing so.

"Hey Susan, we going to head up to Gringotts first if that is alright. I need to make a withdrawal since -."

"It's okay, I'm sure that gift you got Harry must have cost you more than a pretty galleon." Susan said with a smirk causing Daphne to try to hide her embarrassment. "Besides, I need to make a small withdrawal as well."

As the three walked into Gringotts they noticed a heavy guard of Goblins and a huge line of individuals.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen the bank like this." Susan said as they got into the single file line.

"It's twenty years all over again." Daphne's godmother quipped as the two girls looked on as the line moved on a snail pace. "Unless you are some valuable client or are held in high regard by the director we can expect to be on this line for quite some time ladies."

"Can't we -." Daphne softly spoke as she glanced at Susan who looked back at her.

"I don't think Ministry officials fall in the category under valuable client. If Malfoy couldn't with all the galleons lining up his pockets I don't think -." Susan was cut off by the appearance of a goblin who walked down the line and up to them.

"Name, please miss -." The goblin said as he drawled the last part.

"Susan. Susan Bones." Susan replied quickly noticing those around her were looking over at her and the goblin. There clearly were a good forty people ahead of them.

"Pardon my sudden appearance ma'am. But you are not needn't to be in the line. If you can, please follow me I can assist you with your visit today." The goblin responded waiting for Susan to respond.

"Only if my friend can come along as well." Susan said causing the goblin to look over at her. "If that is not satisfactory I am perfectly fine to go through this line."

"Give me one moment." The Goblin said.

The goblin seemed to think things over before looking over to his side. Seeing as the line was fairly long Susan couldn't exactly see who it was the goblin was looking over at. She did remember her auntie once telling her the goblins have one of the best eye sights in the world only being bested by elves.

"Your female friend may come, as it turns out this is rather an exception and not the rule Ms. Bones."

"I appreciate the gesture." Susan said as she nodded her head at Daphne to follow her.

"You didn't have to do that." Daphne whispered over Susan's shoulder.

"I know… but while you may have been okay with being by yourself, I shall not endure the potential boredom I would brace as I wait for you." Susan shot back with a smile that Daphne was unable to see as she was behind her.

They received stares as the four walked down along the line. Finally, the goblin brought them in front of one of the goblins who sat behind a dais. He was doing a bit of paperwork seemingly unaware of the presence of the four individuals in front of him. While Susan and Daphne looked at one another unsure of what to do next. The goblin who brought them here made a noise to catch the others attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you once again Ms. Bones, I'm sorry that I am unaware of who accompanies you this day… How can Gringotts assist you today?" The goblin asked finally as Susan seemed to wonder something.

"My friend, Daphne and I would like to make a withdrawal. However, I would like to ask why is it I am given preferential treatment?" Susan asked as Daphne wondered if it was wise thing to ask at this time.

"I must apologize Ms. Bones." The goblin responded realizing something "I was not aware you are still not privy to certain information regarding your family. As you know it does not matter what ministry position you hold or how much power you have. Getting preferential treatment within these walls require something greater, something that can't be manipulated or bought."

"Will you tell me?"

"I'm sorry miss, I may have already stepped over my bounds by acting preemptively…" the goblin said and upon seeing Susan's face change expression he continued "I would not worry all that much as I am positive you shall know about this sooner rather than later. Now may I call one of our cart transporters to bring you to your vault this day?"

"That would be just fine." Daphne's godmother said as she stepped in the conversation. The goblin smiled at her and snapped his fingers calling forth one of the cart transporters over.

"Thank you." Daphne said as Susan subconsciously did the same as a lot of thoughts began to run through her mind.

After an uneventful ride through the vaults and withdrawing enough to go through a whole year's worth. The three began to make their ways around the different shops restocking up on school supplies as well as their books. Daphne noticed her good friend had been rather silent throughout as they stopped by to eat at the Leaky Cauldron.

"What's the matter Susan?" Daphne asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Growing up I have always studied to make sure I knew about my ancestry. None of them ever mentioned being held in high regard with Gringotts and the goblins." She said before she stopped as she saw Daphne raise her hand.

"Did it ever brought up you~know~what?" Daphne asked referring to the Order of Merlin.

Susan had a thoughtful expression before she slowly nodded her head causing Daphne to smile.

"See, not until last summer you and I didn't even have any clue we have this family history. I'm sure whatever it was the goblin let slip are along those same lines."

"I guess you're right." Susan replied as she began to think over what Daphne said.

"So do you want to head home you two or would you rather stick around this gloomy place a bit longer." Daphne's godmother spoke up as she finished her meal.

"Actually," Susan said looking over at a colorful flyer posted in one of the posts inside. "There is this new establishment I have been anxious to step into."

Daphne seeing the object in Susan's line of sight nodded her head at her godmother who simply smiled back at her as Susan and Daphne continued to finish their meals.

\- The New Term -

The girls smiled at the sight. If it weren't for the tenants abandoning their businesses, shops and houses Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would not have stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of Diagon Alley. From the outside looking in it seemed like a madhouse as it seemed to be packed by teenagers their age.

It was no secret the Weasley twins were genius in secret. Their concoctions were either a disaster or just plain brilliant. As they opened the door a miniature plane zoomed by making the two girls duck.

Susan looked on awe at the establishment as she noticed a couple of Huffelpuff below her year playing around with a piece of stick.

"Never understood how they got the funds to get this done within mere months." Daphne said as she looked on a big fountain advertising love potions.

"Ah do my eyes deceive me… alas they are still wonderful." George said as he straightened out his jacket that had the logo. "Good day to you Ms. Bones, Ms. Greengrass." Extending his hand and kissing both the back of it as the girls emit a slight blush.

"Hey George, was just doing some school shopping. Ate over at the Leaky when we stumbled upon the poster. Sorry, we couldn't make it to the grand opening."

"No worries, you are here now and as a first time visitor you get to pick one item in this whole establishment free of charge." Fred spoke up startling them as he walked up from behind his brother.

"Don't think I see anything in particular." Daphne said causing the two to stare gobsmacked.

"Anyways, what is with that promotion? Don't mean to pry but do you two actually have the money to keep this place open for business?" Susan asked as Daphne shook her head.

"It's okay we shall be able to answer both of your questions."

"First, the promotions are"

"For certain individuals only"

"Unless you are from the house"

"Of Gryffindor whether it be"

"Past or Present."

"As for the second."

"We have a benefactor"

"Who got us the startup money"

"Due to their desire to keep their"

"Anonymity of their relationship to the shop"

"We can say no more"

Daphne massaged her neck as she was not used to turning her head left and right as the twins spoke finishing each others statements.

"Surely, it is someone we know." Susan stated as she smiled the two thinking she hit the jackpot.

"That would be telling Ms. Bones. I can neither approve or deny these claims sadly." Fred said while Susan gave him a calculated look as if to look for something. Just as she was about to retort she came upon an idea that struck her causing the twins and Daphne to look awkwardly at her.

"Well I'll be," Susan said, putting her hand on her hips and staring up at the two. "It all makes total sense now. I know you can't reveal anything else but it is rather obvious I think." Susan said with a smirk that made Daphne questioned her sanity.

"Think Daphne, what ever did Harry do with his winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Susan asked her.

"You two took advantage of him?" Daphne asked a bit irate at the two causing eyes from those around them to look over.

"Way to get her riled up Fred." George quipped causing his brother to mock a glare at him.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who stated 'We can say no more'." Fred answered back as Angelina came over and looked over at the two before shaking her head.

"It's obvious they know who it is you two imbeciles." Angelina said as Fred and George sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I guess since it is the two of you he wouldn't mind it so much. During the train ride home that year, Harry changed." Fred began.

"He was a bit more reserved not the usual carefree individual we knew him as."

"We merely thought it had something to do with him going back to his muggle family."

"I'm sure you know?" George asked as he received nods from the two girls.

"Anyways that tournament changed him."

"It didn't help matters that he~who~must~not~be~named came back that same time."

"So he thrust the bag he received from Ludo at us."

"We tried to refuse."

"He wouldn't have none of it of course."

"Threatened to threw it down a drain if we didn't."

"That's so like him." Daphne said interrupting the two. "But, why keep his involvement on this a secret?"

"A few things… first is our mother."

"Next, which I find ridiculous when each time I think about it is so the shop would not be targeted by well you know."

"Harry is daft if that is a valid reason."

"Yeah he is, but I think it is to simply ease his own fears. He actually procured us an extra couple of galleons to expand this building to create a safe room."

"Speaking of my dear brother, would you two lovely witches love to see it?" Fred asked as the two simply nodded their heads. George gestured to follow him as Fred went back to approach the patrons inside the store. Upon reaching a painting featuring a Stag, a Grim and what seems to be a werewolf. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" muttered George as the painting swung open to reveal a door.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"Three of the four members of the Marauders. Some say they were legendary when it comes to the art of pranking when they were at Hogwarts." George answered over his shoulder as they ventured down a few flight of steps.

"Three of the four?"

"Well, the fourth was not really a true friend. Ended up being a weak minded wizard and a traitor."

"So this place is called…" Daphne began to state but stopped as she saw how big this place was.

It was simply immense on how much space it was down there. It was practically big enough to shelter a few families. Fully furnished and decorated. One thing that caught the eye of the two was an interesting looking suit that was on display under a glass case.

"What's with the display?" Susan asked as Daphne walked around.

"One of the few things Harry requested of us to do with the money. Not sure if you remembered the Yule ball and what Ron wore." George responded causing Susan to look over.

"Yeah, it was truly the most dreadful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. It was hard not to remember it."

"Well, Harry being the good friend that he is wished for us to at least get him some proper new dress robes. We never were able to give it properly but we wanted to honor one of Harry's wishes at least."

"You two haven't heard anything from him have you?" George asked after a brief moment.

Susan nodded her head as she looked over to Daphne who seemed to be looking at a wizarding photo depicting the Alliance.

"It's a bit worrisome having no news but I somehow could feel it in me that he is okay and he will return to us." Susan said as George smiled at her. "Ready to go Daphne?"

"Yeah" She said not taking her eyes off the photo.

"You can take that with you if you wish." George said, "Colin gave us two copies." He took the frame down from the wall and handed it over to Daphne as she cautiously reached out and took it.

"Thank you."

"No problem… and by the way our offer still stands." George said as the girls smiled.

"I'll consider this that one free item then." Daphne said as she gestured to the photo.

\- The New Term -

Platform 9 ¾ was crazy as usual as teens said their goodbyes to their family. Seemed as if it was a scene from a war film as parents were noticeably more emotional at letting their children go off to school. Similar to the year prior Aurors had a heavy presence on the platform. It seemed the Ministry sent the majority of the entire force in case a repeat of last year presented itself.

Another distinct change was the presence of Aurors inside the Hogwarts Express itself. Teens noticeably walked around the compartment with a bit of unease amongst their presence. Susan along with Neville and Luna were going through compartments trying to find one for themselves when Luna stopped.

"This is a good one." She said as she opened the door and walked right in.

Neville took a peek inside and noticed Rolf was already there seemingly taking a nap unaware Luna sitting right across from him. While they all started to be civil with one another Daphne and Susan haven't truly warmed up to his presence. It was evident as Susan looked in and saw him that she made a decision right then and there to not step in after Neville.

"Coming?" Neville asked as he settled in sitting beside Luna.

"Actually, I'm going to go find Hannah. I'll see you guys in a bit" Susan said as she turned and began to walk away.

As Neville looked outside he noticed a small commotion happening. Curious he leaned over the window and noticed the commotion was around Draco Malfoy. His mother escorted him along with a female Auror he was sure had seen before. He looked different Neville thought as he no longer sported the aristocratic look.

"What is going on?" Rolf asked as he still had his eyes closed.

"Draco Malfoy just arrived and he seemed to be getting a bit more attention." Neville said. Rolf's eyes snapped open and began to lean over to get a good look at him.

"So… that's him?" Rolf said rhetorically, "Doesn't seem to like the attention." He said in observation as he leaned back.

"Ironic really, prior to this year he craved attention practically begged for it now that I think about it." Neville said.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Yeah, by the way I'm not sure if it was okay but we decided to join you." Neville said nervously.

"Don't worry I've come to terms of all this already." Rolf said as he gestured, "It's a bit mad but no point in fighting it. By the way you do know you are reading that upside down." Gesturing to Luna as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh I know this is how it has to be read." Luna said before getting back to her reading.

"Things surely are different here." Rolf said as he shook his head as Neville couldn't help but smile knowing Luna is the only one who truly does things in an unorthodox way.

"Excuse me."

The teens looked over the doorway and noticed one of the Aurors patrolling the express.

"Are you two by chance Neville Longbottom and Rolf Scamander?" the Auror asked as they both nodded. Taking out two pieces of envelopes the Auror handed them over "I was told to give these to you two by a professor who is also taking the trip to Hogsmeade station with all of you."

As he made his leave Neville and Rolf opened the letter.

_**Dear Mr. Longbottom,**_

_**You are cordially invited to the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express for a meeting with me, your new Potions Professor in the upcoming term Harace Slughorn. This is an invite only event so I hope you could make it. The door shall be open just as the Express passes the London border.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Horace Slughorn**_

"It's an invitation from our new Potions Professor." Neville said as he noticed Rolf still reading his. "What does yours say."

"Same, I was just trying to figure out what agenda this Professor has." Rolf said, "Only ones who knew of my arrival were the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress along with you guys."

"By the way did the hat sort you yet or are you going to -."

"Huffelpuff." Rolf said simply.

"Wow, so at least you would be with Susan. Sucks, it wasn't Ravenclaw… Luna is -."

"It's okay Neville, besides I am not the only one who is by themselves in a house."

"Oh that's right." Neville said.

\- The New Term -

"So what does it say?" Hannah asked as she looked over at Susan who had just received a letter from one of the Aurors patrolling the express. "Is it from your Aunt?"

"Hannah didn't you hear a word the Auror said?" Susan asked her as she continued to look over the letter. "It's from the Professor who is riding the express with us."

"Oh, must be something big to get a personal letter. Are you -."

"You'll regret it if you somehow finish that sentence. It is an invitation, something tells me that a number of students also will be getting it."

"You are no fun you know that… so, when do you have to go?"

"In about an hour though the invitation suggested maybe half an hour."

"So, what's up with you?" Hannah asked as she took out a copy of a wizarding magazine.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked as she put away the letter.

"This summer let alone last summer, I barely hear from you. It's as if you are no longer the Susan Bones I grew up with and played with all those years. I was beginning to sense you have a crush on a boy… wait that must be it. Who is the boy, Susan?!" Hannah asked finally causing Susan to roll her eyes at her.

"Merlin Hannah there is no boy. I haven't even considered dating or anything of that sort since fourth year." Susan replied, remembering the talks they had together in which Susan openly stated she had a small crush on Cedric. "I do however want to state how sorry I am. I should have been a much better friend. It's just -."

"Don't worry about it. I know, Harry was actually telling the truth all this time about you~know~who and your Aunt is well the head of the DMLE. I'm just glad you still consider me your friend. I wasn't entirely sure you would have shared a compartment with me."

"Don't be so daft Hannah, of course I consider you my friend. We practically grew up together and are sisters in all but blood. I would never ever think about letting that all go to be some distant memory." Susan said with determination as Hannah smiled before turning a bit serious. "What is it?"

"I was wondering with your aunt being the Head of the DMLE and all, is it true?" Hannah asked.

"What is true? What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"There were whispers all over the Platform amongst the Aurors that Harry is dead." Hannah said, "I mean could it be? He wasn't spotted in either the Platform or the express."

"The Aurors said that?" Susan asked as Hannah nodded, "I have yet to hear anything from Auntie about it but I highly doubt he is dead. Missing perhaps but definitely not dead."

"It's possible though when you think about it." Hannah said, "Given how the Daily Prophet now hail him as 'The Chosen One' it wouldn't be wise to publicize if Harry was somehow dead."

"Can you please stop saying the word dead." Susan snapped at her friend startling her.

"I'm sorry Susan, I just…" Hannah said as she noticed Susan trying to reign her emotions in.

"Susan, I'm sorry I didn't think you felt anything for Harry. I know you began to be somewhat friendly with him after the whole Alliance thing." Hannah said.

"It's okay Hannah I forgive you." Susan said after she was able to compose herself "You're right last year I did began to befriend Harry. Merlin knows he needs it after he went through and all he has are those in Gryffindor. I simply refuse to believe he is gone… not with that monster out there."

"You believe he is the only one capable of stopping you~know~who? I'm sure the Headmaster -."

"Got hurt last year after that debacle before the end of the term. You remember it was McGonagall who gave the end of term speech not him. If he is somehow weakened, then I can't say I have faith the Headmaster can deal with you~know~who." Susan said.

"Wait… that's it!" Hannah nearly shouted. "He must be training. It has got to be the reason right?!" she said seemingly excited as if she had just been awarded one thousand points for Huffelpuff.

"You do have a point." Susan said, "It seems the most logical sense."

"Ah ha, so now with Hermione Granger gone who is the smartest witch in our generation?!" Hannah said with a laugh.

"First Hermione is still our generation so it would be her at least when it comes to theory and such, however you may have only hit the top ten when it comes to all of Hogwarts." Susan said as she shook her head causing Hannah to stick out her tongue "Real mature Hannah, real mature."

\- The New Term -

"Not going to visit our new Potions Professor?" Tracey asked as Daphne looked out the window watching the scenery pass by.

"No" Daphne said, "not interested in meeting him at all. Given the invitation only, I have a feeling he would be as pompous as Lockhart back from second year but possibly a bit tamer in comparison."

"So will there be an Alliance again this year?" Mafalda asked as she enjoyed the group very much the past year.

"Not sure really. I know you are now in your O.W.L.s year but it was simply put together to undermine Umbridge's teachings." Daphne said

"Whatever happened to that bitch?" Tracey asked, "I mean now with the new Ministry regime and all."

"Yeah everything happened so fast during the time she was suppose to receive her trial. As it turned out they had to wait for Dumbledore to recover. Since Harry wasn't available to testify against her. She was given a light sentence of house arrest." Daphne said recalling the trial of Umbridge last month.

"Merlin where is Potter?" Tracey asked, "Did he abandoned us or something?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think -."

"No I don't."

"You seem to have more than an acquaintance with him don't you?" Tracey asked, "I know you Daphne you can't hide stuff from me like you can the others. I was beginning to think a lot about last year and the whole Alliance."

"Trace –." Daphne said with a worried look.

"Don't worry Daphne, it's safe with me." Tracey said reassuring her friend.

"And me." Mafalda said with a smile as Daphne sighed in relief.

"Speaking of boys, did you notice Malfoy as he walked passed our compartment?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, he seemed different. Wonder if daddy in Azkaban had anything to do with it." Daphne said.

"You think he would try something after all -."

"He'll be insane if he does, it seems he is rather all alone now." Mafalda said as the two others looked at her, "Pansy passed by with the two goons that usually cling to Malfoy's side before the two of you arrived. She was rather cursing his name as she walked by."

"That's all? Pansy cursing his name?" Tracey asked.

"Well, that and she ranted about how Draco will pay for not joining the Death Eaters." She replied as she concentrated to see if she can recall anything else of note. "That's about it."

"That is very interesting…" Daphne said.

* * *

**Promise this will be the last and final chapter at least with this story that Harry is not involved in. I had some PM's regarding a certain thing I hinted in the beginning of this story and I hope it became a bit more clear for those who was asking about a certain ferret. **

**If you didn't catch it, yes Rolf is in Huffelpuff. I know some were hoping Ravenclaw or even Slytherin. In fact I initially had him go to Slytherin but took him out for something that I didn't like when making the outline. **

**The delay of the last chapter was a bit of my fault due to not posting it after submitting it onto doc manager. For that I deeply apologize. While I can't promise the next chapter to be next week it shouldn't be nearly two month like the previous chapter.**

**Next Up: The Welcoming Feast, and a bit of a timeskip showing what just did the Potter ancestors trained Harry on.**


	6. Wolfpack

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Rolf is in Huffelpuff as the teens return to Hogwarts. **

**Rated: M due to potential graphic depictions in later chapters... um or rather this chapter.**

* * *

\- Wolfpack -

As the students disembarked the Hogwarts Express onto Hogsmeade Station, they were escorted to the carriages by the Aurors. The returning students were quickly surprised at the presence of Filius Flitwick as he quickly acknowledged a few students and a plump individual who greeted him with a smile. The diminutive professor quickly called out for first years to approach him. Unlike years prior aside from last year it was the gamekeeper Hagrid who took on the role of ushering the first years through the lake.

It was believed due to Hagrid's size he was easy to be distinguished through a large crowd compared to the rest of the Hogwarts staff. As the potential first years gathered around Professor Flitwick it was not hard to notice the concerned look he had as it was a small group. Having been around during the last wizarding war, this batch was indeed lower than those years.

"Well it seems Susan's aunt is going through all the necessary precautions to keep the students safe." Neville said, as the carriage began to pull them towards Hogwarts.

"You mean compared to third year?" Hannah asked across from him, "Just goes to show how the previous regime was totally incompetent. And I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked directing her question at Rolf.

"Thought it was rather polite for someone to introduce themselves first before asking?" Rolf questioned back as she looked apologetic. "Being around here for a while now, I guess it should not come as a total surprise. My name is Rolf Scamander and I shall be attending the same year as Susan and Neville here."

"Oh" Hannah said before she shook off her demeanor, "sorry for earlier it is rather rude to ask for your name before giving mine. I see you know Neville through the ride in the Express but how do you know Susan?" she asked causing the group to look uncomfortable.

"Um –."

"We met when I visited the Ministry during Umbridge's trial. He was there along with Professor Scamander doing paperwork I believe." Susan said shooting a look over at him as he looked curiously at her.

"Yeah that was it." Rolf said as Hannah looked at the two suspiciously.

"O-kay" Hannah said, "So which house do you -."

"You don't need to play a hundred questions with him Hannah." Susan said

"Well, this ride is always a bore. I just wanted to do something to pass on the time." Hannah shot back at Susan who looked guilty. "Just read something like Luna here if you don't want to get into the conversation I am having with Rolf."

"Fine." Susan said as she looked around their surrounding.

"Anyways, as I was saying -."

"Huffelpuff." Rolf said as her jaw dropped opening her mouth in shock.

"Really?!" Hannah asked as she regained a bit of composure. "That's great you will be in our house. I'm sure we will become great friends." She said happily.

"I hope so too." Rolf said with a smile as the others looked on.

\- Wolfpack -

As the students walked through the huge doors leading into the Great Hall. The first sight that greeted them was the Headmaster sitting at the head table. Some were shocked remembering he was not present at the leaving feast that ended the last term. Those who are considered the Death Eater children had a calculated look as if appraising the old man.

Others simply just looked on with interest as Daphne shot a look at Susan who nodded her head. It was determined the day before that if Dumbledore were to be seen that they ready their thoughts as he would surely try to perform some sort of legilimency on them.

Rolf received a few stares as he walked and sat at the Huffelpuff table. Some of them looked over with a bit of interest and curiosity. He simply glared back at them causing them to divert their gaze either to a spot on the wall or to the Head table.

"So I was right after all." Daphne said as she sat alongside Tracey, "That professor was going to be a tamer version of Lockhart."

"That is the same individual who greeted Professor Flitwick as we disembarked from the Express." She said as Tracey looked at her.

"I wonder what position he is here for. I highly doubt it is Defense." Mafalda said from the other side of Tracey.

"You never know, after all we had Lockhart and a certain toad face bitch last year." Daphne said with malice as she remembered her detention with her the year prior.

"Oh, they be fighting words, Daphne." Tracey said sarcastically as Daphne shook her head.

Neville could tell Dumbledore was looking towards the door with interest. Possibly awaiting the arrival of Harry. He wondered if that was his plan all along to just pop in the Welcoming Feast with a huge bang. Then he realized it just wasn't his style. As he looked up and down the Gryffindor table he couldn't help but feel how different this year is already beginning to be without Harry for now, without Hermione, and without any Weasley.

Two students walked up the center aisle towards the Head Table; one carrying a stool and the other carrying the famous Sorting Hat. This part of the welcoming feast also introduced who the Head Boy and Head Girl would be for that year. They were Gregory Munslow of Huffelpuff and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. Their respective Head of House looked on at them with pride from the Head Table as Professor McGonagall stepped over and began to head towards the entrance to let the new first years in.

The ambiance inside the Great Hall felt unusual to the returning students who had been around for quite some time. The new first years walked behind Professor McGonagall as the doors opened letting them through. A lot of people quickly noticed this year's batch being possibly one of the lowest.

As Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool and began to recite her usual message to the first years. They were instantly startled as the Sorting Hat greeted them even more so than usual.

"Must be mainly muggle born." Susan muttered as Rolf nodded his head in agreement.

"Highly doubt the Professors disclosed the information regarding him." Rolf said as he remembered Professor McGonagall praising the school and how safe it was and so on. Having no clue what so ever that he had known all along it's detailed recent history of the unorthodox due to his affiliation to Neville and the others.

"There seems to be no family name I am familiar of." Hannah said as Professor McGonagall called off the list of names. "I find it interesting, only ten left and only two had been sorted to Slytherin, three to us while Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are running away with the numbers."

"There barely is a hundred like our year." Susan said, "I think this group is around barely seventy."

"There's a hundred of us?" Hannah asked as she seemed to think the number over.

"When we were in their shoes we were." Susan said, "Then from accidents to flunking out to just not wanting to come back our number has reduced. It's fairly common according to Auntie that the number we ended up graduating is usually not the same from when we had or sorting ceremony."

"Hmm, that does make a whole lot of sense." Hannah stated, "I remembered Anthony and Maxine… both left during the whole second year craziness. Then there was Heidi, Herbert and Malcolm due to the whole Dementor episode. Don't remember anyone from our year flunking out though."

"I was just stating the reasons people either left or haven't returned." Susan said.

"So what about Harry?" She asked causing Susan and Rolf to look at her along with those who were an earshot from them. "Did he?"

Noticing Susan feeling uncomfortable Rolf quickly jumped the question.

"I've heard about Harry Potter while in Italy. Yeah, we hear all about you guys yet you have no clue what's happening outside this small island. From what I know, I have a feeling he will be back."

"I sure hope so." Hannah replied, "The way the Headmaster seem to be looking on at the Gryffindor table with such interest is a bit troubling."

Susan looked over and saw the Headmaster seemed to be scanning the table. Rolf signaled at her to look over at Neville. She saw him staring right back at the Headmaster as if… she immediately made a move to stand as the last individual got sorted into Slytherin causing a bit of an awkward scene as the individual looked over at her with interest while the Professors at the Head Table wondered what made Susan stand up.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked, "You okay?"

"Y – Yeah, I'm fine" Susan said adjusting herself.

"You broke his contact, so while it was a bit overdone… not bad." Rolf whispered appraising her as she looked cautiously at him.

As per custom to the previous years the sorting hat once again broke out a riddle pertaining to the new school term. To the new first years it may seem to be some sort of silly song but to those that have been around know differently.

Gregory and Cho walked up the aisle once again to take the stool and sorting hat out of the Great Hall as the Headmaster gingerly got up from his seat. With an assistance from what looks like a cane he slowly walked over to the dais that magically appeared in front of the head table.

As he looked over the Great Hall the Headmaster did not show the shock that he felt seeing the amount of students who had returned or come to Hogwarts. Slytherin house which housed nearly as much as the other three house now looks significantly less as it could seem doubling the current number of those sitting at the table would barely match the number of Ravenclaw the current third lowest number of students.

Daphne looked on, tuning his voice out while studying his posture as well as his expression. 'He definitely is hiding his shock. Aside from the small number there is the Harry factor.' While she misses him a lot she felt a bit happy he wasn't anywhere near the illustrious Headmaster. She was brought out of her musings as Dumbledore seemed to be introducing the new Professors.

"Let me first introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Tenebris Cadere." Albus said as the students applauded a man; he looked regal as he stood up, wearing a dark coat. His hair was parted to the side, and he seemed to be well build. His eyes were a shade of auburn, which made some students a bit uneasy as he met eyes with some of them making them turn away.

'He looks like a soldier.' Daphne thought as she tried to studied him as best as he could. As he turned his head towards the Slytherin table he seemed to stop as he looked over at Draco Malfoy who seemed to just be uninterested since he sat down when he walked in.

"And now," The Headmaster paused adding a bit of dramatics to his next introduction. "Returning to his post as both Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin, Horace Slughorn." The same professor from the Express stood up with a bit of enthusiasm as he smiled and acknowledged the students.

As the evening drew to a close. Cho walked up to Daphne as she looked curiously at the Head Girl's appearance.

"The Headmaster would like to see you tomorrow night at 6 pm." Cho announced.

"What for?" Daphne asked.

"I was not privy to that information so unfortunately I am unable to tell you even if I could."

"Is our Head of House going to be present?" Tracey asked as Cho looked over at her.

"As I said, I am not privy to that information." Cho said a bit irritated.

"And what if I don't show up?" Daphne asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself." Cho snapped a bit angered by the question before she turned and walked off from the Slytherin table muttering obscenities.

"What a stuck up bitch." Mafalda said, "I know she didn't want to be Head Girl or if she did would rather have Diggory as Head Boy so they could have some rendezvous and such but seriously."

"Have any idea why the Headmaster would like a word with you?" Tracey asked.

"If I believe what I think it is, then I know." Daphne said in a low tone.

"Care to share?" Tracey asked as she and Mafalda got in closer to Daphne's space.

"Harry." Daphne whispered causing Tracey's eyes to be as big as saucers while Mafalda looked on.

\- Wolfpack -

"So do we just sit here and wait?" Daphne heard a voice echo through the corridors as she walked up towards where the Headmasters office was. Having never been there herself she wasn't entirely so sure.

"I don't know Susan but do you think he is on to us?" another voice said as Daphne appeared from the corner as she looked at both Neville and Susan standing there in front of a gargoyle.

"So at least I was right to what this is all about." Daphne said, making Susan and Neville looked over. "First, I'm sure there is some sort of password to pass the gargoyle like how we all have passwords to enter our own common rooms. Next, try not to be so crass about you know what Neville… these walls tend to have ears from last years' experience."

"Do you know the password?" Susan asked.

"I don't know; Harry did mention one time he likes Lemon Drops." Daphne said as the gargoyle sprung to life and stepped aside revealing a spiral staircase.

"Well I'll be. What are the chances of that happening?" Neville said as he led the way while the girls followed directly behind him. Susan herself smiled at the fact Daphne just can't always seem to not get into a conversation without mentioning Harry much. Luckily this bit was quite useful as it cracked the password to getting to the Headmasters office. Reaching the top of the stairs and a few steps away from the door. Susan held Neville back.

"Remember." Susan said softly as they both nodded their heads. As Neville stepped up to knock on the door. Just as his hand was about to hit it, the door opened slightly ajar causing the teens look at one another. 'Told you the walls have ears.' Daphne mouthed at them as Neville grabbed the door handle and walked through followed by Susan then Daphne.

It was the first time any of the three were invited inside the Headmaster's office that they looked in awe at the décor. Susan quickly took notice of Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix. She couldn't help but smile at it at Fawkes bobbed his head at her. Daphne taking in the different tools inside the room wondering what some of them were. She noticed the pensieve where one can relive memories, useful for someone who lived a very long time she wondered. Scanning the walls Neville saw the previous Headmaster portraits looking down on them with some seeming to appraise them. The Headmaster sat behind the table looking profoundly at the three students. Three chairs placed on the other side of the table.

"I appreciate the three of you coming," Dumbledore spoke as the students took their seats across the table. "Would you like some lemon drops?" He offered as the teens politely declined. "I am sure you must be asking yourself why is it I called you here tonight."

"It is rather interesting sir, but yeah we have all wondered that before we reached your door." Neville said, "Harry used to visit you often in previous terms. He didn't share much with me or any of his friends except you tend to offer some sort of sweet."

Dumbledore smiled at the thought of Harry not divulging much of their conversations in the past aside from asinine things such as taking a lemon drop.

"It is good that you brought up Harry, Mr. Longbottom for it is he that we are to discuss tonight." Dumbledore said as the teens looked over at one another.

"I could understand why Neville is here, Headmaster but what do I have to do with Potter?" Daphne asked.

"In actuality it is the reason why all three of you are present. Last year you three along with Mr. Potter formed a secret defense club. Clearly it was Ms. Bones who was leading the group while you were there to help, Ms. Greengrass." Dumbledore said.

"That is something majority of the school figured out." Susan replied as she wondered 'tell me something we don't already know.'

"Yes, however I feel the four of you have formed some sort of bond. Something more than just a mere acquaintance in the institute you all attend for learning."

"What is it that you are asking Professor. This little back and forth we are having is not going to get us anywhere if you continue to be vague." Daphne said irritated by this game Dumbledore seemed to be playing.

They all sat in silence for a bit as Daphne's proclamation of getting to the point as they say seemed to have nerved the Dumbledore a bit. He looked over at the three of them, all descendants of families that have a rich history in the Wizarding World.

"Very well, Ms. Greengrass you do have a point. After all I am certain you three would like to go back to the company of your housemates. I shall as you vehemently put it go straight to the point." Dumbledore said as he rested his hands over his mouth. "Harry's non presence has worried me greatly as it should his friends. What is curious to me is why do you seem to be all taking this as if it were normal?"

"The answer is obvious don't you think?" Neville asked, Dumbledore looking over at him as he urged him to continue, "for all the years I have been Harry's housemate, he has been anything but normal compared to the life of a normal wizard or witch. He has adventures to last multiple books like Lockhart, only this time they are real."

"I'm pretty sure he understands that Neville, however I believe the Headmaster is insinuating something else entirely." Susan chimed in as all of them looked over at her. "Unlike prior years you had tabs on Harry, whether he knew of this or not. This time you don't and you believe us, now with Hermione and any Weasley no longer attending the school would know of his whereabouts."

"Not that hard to get to the point is it, Headmaster?" Susan asked him with a smile causing the old man to smile back at her.

"No, Ms. Bones it definitely is not." Dumbledore said, "As you deduced what I would like to know, now is there something that you three could tell me?"

"I would suggest asking his current guardian." Neville said causing Dumbledore's mood to deflate a bit as they knew now that Sirius is now Harry's guardian. "Sirius didn't divulge anything at all last we saw him, so we are practically in the same boat as you are sir."

"I see," Dumbledore said as he began to look at Daphne who tried to divert her eyes but seemingly couldn't. Susan glared at the Headmaster but knew he would be in for a surprise once he takes a closer look.

Looking over he was surprised how well organized Daphne's thoughts were. He saw what happened during her kidnapping the year prior. He was a bit stunned at what he saw, thinking I would have never suspected that individual. As he searched and searched for anything about Harry he was immediately confronted by an individual with their hood up. 'That's odd' he thought wondering if Daphne knows about the third group taking on Tom Riddle's forces.

"Get Out" the hooded figure spoke, it caused a chill to run through Dumbledore for he recognized the voice. "You didn't think I would have left my friends unguarded while I am away did you?"

'hm, I don't think he is referring to me specifically.' Dumbledore thought as he called out his name. "Harry my boy." The hooded figure didn't say or do anything, "You must tell me where you are Harry, it's entirely too dangerous." Almost instantly the hooded figure pounced and shot a blasting hex at Dumbledore. He physically didn't feel any pain for this was inside Daphne's mind but it sure did hurt as Dumbledore winced as he got back up.

"You, better go Headmaster. For if my true self finds out what you did today I shall put you down for good."

Not wanting to think what Harry is potentially capable of doing now that he has some guidance from his godfather and if he is truly friends with these three students he quickly stepped back and faded away.

As he slowly got his bearings back together he could see all three students looking at him with resentment.

"That wasn't wise, Headmaster." Neville said, "I would have thought your stunt the day prior during the welcoming feast should have deterred you from trying it again."

"I just -."

"worried about Harry, yes Headmaster we know. But if you think by doing some underhanded things will get you anywhere with us to get to him, I would rethink that thought." Susan commented, "I wonder what you actually saw, he did put a different messenger for each of us. Knowing Harry, if he had found out it would possibly be a very serious threat."

"Yes, his message was rather loud and clear." Dumbledore said

"If that is all Headmaster we would all like to return to our common rooms. We don't entirely apologize but sadly we don't have enough information we could give you in regards to Harry, though we wouldn't have in the first place. Don't think of us as Hermione or the Weasley family sir. We don't kowtow to your every whim." Daphne said as she got up from her seat and walked towards the door followed by Susan then Neville.

"You must understand; Harry is vital -." Dumbledore said before checking himself as the door closed behind the teens. "Did I truly lose him Fawkes?" He asked the phoenix as it stared over at him.

As the teens walked down the stairs in relative silence Susan put her hand on Daphne's shoulder as they reached the bottom.

"You okay?" She asked

"I'm fine, with the little extra protection Harry given us all before he left. I felt safe." Daphne said with a smile.

"You sure went overboard at the end there… kowtow, seriously?" Susan asked shaking her head as she smiled at her.

"What?" Daphne replied sarcastically.

"You just compared the Headmaster to Voldemort." Neville said.

"Oh." Daphne said in realization not thinking it wasn't too serious. "It's kind of true isn't it? most if not all the people right now in Dumbledore's group hang on to every single thing that he says. And look where that got him. Walking around in a cane. How is he to lead a group of people against those murderous lot with that thing."

"You never know," Neville said "I've seen some movies -."

"Really Neville?" Daphne asked rhetorically and looked at him as if he had grown an extra limb.

"Just saying, I mean we aren't considered real to muggle folk after all." Neville said with confidence as he smiled at the two.

"He does bring up a good point." Susan said as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"So what now?" Daphne asked just as they stopped by the corridor that lead to the different paths of the castle.

"We train with one another and bring in Rolf and Luna." Neville said, "They are a part of this after all."

"Susan?"

"Neville is right; we need to prepare ourselves since I am sure Harry himself is possibly doing the same thing. All of us including Rolf and Luna need to be ready because now with that madman on the loose there is no telling what will happen next."

"Alright so when should we -."

"next Friday." Daphne said, "Gives us time to acclimate to the term."

"One could have mistaken you for Hermione." Neville said

"Well, we did at the end became good friends." Daphne smiled as she waved good bye at them.

Daphne split from Neville and Susan as they were walking towards a similar corridor before splitting up. As she hit the lowest corridor that led to the Slytherin Common Room she smiled at the thought remembering when Harry put something so if one were to try use legilimency on them they would be in the shock of a lifetime. As she stepped forward and stood in front of the menacing statue, finally reciting the password to be let in as the statue stepped aside revealing the Slytherin Common Room.

As she walked in she bumped into Draco who quickly regained his new aloof demeanor and walked away. She wasn't sure but could have sworn Draco muttered a small apology at her but decided her mind was playing a joke on her. Mafalda lowered her book that she was reading and waved her over.

"Where's Tracey?" Daphne asked

"Just missed her, she went into your dorm since she was close to hexing poor Pansy into next week." Mafalda said as Daphne had a concerned look, "Don't worry, nothing was going to happen at least not with me around."

"I'm glad she has you in her life." Daphne said sarcastically, "What happened anyways?"

"Well, it started with Pansy being rather noisy. Though I don't know why one would act the she does when you~know~who and company aren't in charge." Mafalda said halfheartedly, "As you know Tracey finds her rather annoying and while I have become a good friend of hers, our friendship has nothing on yours so while I tried to stop her. Tracey mouthed off at her and they just started arguing. She nearly pulled her wand out but I had already slipped it out of her pocket."

"Sneaky... I know it takes something to get Tracey going so what would Pansy have said that would cause her to nearly hex the poor girl."

"You know Tracey so I'm sure you know about all the wizards she fancied." Mafalda said, "Well -." She stopped as Daphne raise her hand to stop her.

"Don't need to say anymore." Daphne said, "I know exactly what you are talking about. I guess I shall go and talk to her... and Mafalda, thanks again."

As she walked towards the steps leading up to the dorms, she glanced towards the direction of Draco Malfoy who glared at her before looking away. 'I don't know why but I would rather have the old Draco back.' She thought.

\- Wolfpack -

_**Time skip**_

_**Hogwarts was in relative peace for the next couple of weeks. Despite Pansy Parkinson taking the reigns of Hogwarts resident bully away from Draco Malfoy. Her proclamations within the halls has been met with indifference as the students simply ignored her.**_

_**After the constant insistence of Luna Lovegood, the others have agreed to bring the Alliance back together for those who want extra tutoring in Defense. This time of course without the need to be sneaky or secretive, the group no longer needed the Room of Requirement for the group now used the abandoned third floor corridor that once housed the three headed dog Fluffy from a few years prior. The Room of Requirement of course was still used by the Order of Merlin teens who used it to sharpened their skills. **_

_**Professor Cadere was definitely a better choice than Umbridge as he brought back the practical lessons that were common in the past. Though he tended to be disinterested and was not at all helpful for the students who needed help. A number of the students wondered if he was similar to Professor Snape but without the Slytherin favoritism or picking on certain students. **_

_**Slughorn being the eccentric man that he was, instilled a new special club in Hogwarts called the Slug Club. It's alumni all seemed to br bred for greatness as it has a long list of successful and powerful individuals from the current Minister of Magic, Stephen Mendax to famed Holyhead Harpy, Gwenog Jones. Something that surprised Susan and Neville was that Harry's mother Lily was a part of the group during her time at Hogwarts. **_

_**Aside from that nothing really exciting happen at Hogwarts… that is of course if one does not count a new Seeker for the Huffelpuff Quidditch team that shocked many during the tryouts. That seeker happened to be Rolf Scamander.**_

_**October 31st…**_

\- Wolfpack -

Boscastle was a small village that lay near the coast north of Tintagal in North Cornwall of the United Kingdom. For years dating all the way back to the times of King Arthur, his knights and the legendary wizard Merlin. The village was one of the few which was inhabited by muggles, wizards and witches.

As dusk began to settle in the horizon over its harbor a chill filled the air. Due to it's small population of a little over a thousand the kids and teenagers have already done all the hallows eve activity for the night.

"Hey mum, we're back." A small child holding her fathers hand said joyfully as they stepped into their house.

"Hello sweetheart," A woman with orange hair said coming out greeting her family with a lot of love. "Were you able to gather a lot of sweets today?"

"Oh yeah," her child said as her husband stood up and noticed something outside their window.

"What is it honey?"

_CRASH_

The door blew off it's hinges and the man was blown back as both mother and daughter cried in despair. They noticed the people holding wands that some of those in the population carried around at times. Quickly they took the mother and put her under the cruciatus curse as the daughter wailed and demanded that they stop.

As one of the men lifted the curse they put upon the mother, the same man quickly grabbed the girl by the hair and quickly dragged her across the floor as her mother going through convulsions crying as she couldn't do anything to stop them. They brought her through the middle of the village were a lot gathered, she noticed the magic people of her village being tied up and beaten and bruised.

"What do we have here?" said one of the men who had another tied up, "A muggle born?"

"You people sicken me by living with those who are beneath us." He spat at the man "CRUCIO"

More and more men with masks appeared dragging with them battered and bruised individuals.

"I still don't understand why the Dark Lord wanted to raid this village -."

"Don't question him or his motives. They are his own and unless you are to challenge him I will keep my tongue in check if I were you."

The man gulped at the thought of being on the end of Voldemort's cruciatus curse. After all he was just a new recruit. It was then the men were startled at the arrival of another. A laugh that sent chills to the men no matter what their resolve. For there along with her deranged husband stood Bellatrix Lestrange.

They bowed before them as Bellatrix and Rodolphus walked towards the center were the Death Eaters took everyone hostage.

"What is this?" She shrieked as she gestured wildly at them.

"H-h-hostage's madam Lestrange." One of the men said.

Quickly she drew out her dagger and slit out the individual's throat stunning those around her having not seen her up close before.

"Do you have to be so volatile?" Rodolphus asked as he wiped the blood that splattered on his robes. "A simple incentive is all these men need." He finished as he moved over to the men who held the young girl at wand point.

"Finish the job." He ordered as the men looked back and forth between the girl and Rodolphus.

"Did I stutter?" Rodolphus said as he raised the wand and pointed at the girl. "Now… finish the job!"

"AVADA KADAVRA" the men said as the spell hit the girl right on the chest as she her body fell to the ground, her eyes no longer showing the life that she had just moments before.

Rodolphus looked over at the others with malice laced on his eyes then finally at his wife who had a gleeful look in them. Just then a howl was heard as the street lights began to flicker. They began to be consumed in fear as they frantically looked for the origin of the howl. Bellatrix along with Rodolphus however had a calculating look.

As the lights finally gave out. The darkness consumed the center of the village. From out of the shadows pairs of hungry dangerous looking eyes bearing out their teeth appeared. As soon as they spotted one they frantically casted spells. The darkness however did not help their aim as one jumped one of the men and dragged him away. His screams nerving the others as Bellatrix and Rodolphus apparated away.

"I got to get out of here!" one said as he scurried away another grabbed onto his shoulder with his teeth as they apparated. All of a sudden with the disappearance of Bellatrix and Rodolphus the group was in discord as some ran and abandoned the others in hopes of escaping the incoming onslaught.

Those that stayed tried to fight together but slowly their numbers dissipated. As mangled bodies littered the village center the lights began to flicker back on as a lone individual stood. He was surprised as he looked around for along with the carnage, the individuals they all brought to the center are now no longer there. The hair on the back on his neck tingled his senses as he once again heard a howl engulf the night.

As he turned his head, his eyes met a pair of green eyes. A dire wolf his mind frantically searched just what type of creature it was that stood before him. However, the size is completely different. From what he remembered they were no larger than just a meter to a meter and a half off the ground. This one was clearly two meters long. It was even more evident as seven dire wolves appeared at the bigger one's side.

His arm shook as he slowly raised his wand as the dire wolf just stared at him and bared its teeth. With his attention all on the large animal, he didn't notice another slowly approaching from behind. Screaming in despair as it pounced and quickly ripped off the arm that held his wand. He wailed and whimpered as he had the feeling dawn on him that his life is truly numbered now.

Slowly the large Dire wolf walked up to the man as he tried to control his breathing. He was enveloped in fear as he looked upon the green eyes of the dire wolf that stood before him exposing its teeth.

"I-I-m sorry." He said wondering if trying to reason with the dire wolf was worth anything. "P-please I have a daughter. H-her mum p-p-assed. I-I-m all she has." He pleaded as he began to wet his pants.

"y-you have my w-w-w-and and my a-a-rm." The man sobbed "I-I am n-n-n-nothing!"

The dire wolf growled causing the man to jump. Clearly the wolf found it amusing as if he could not just regrow his arm later on and continue this dark path that he is currently in.

"I-I-can m-make a-a-a v-vow"

It clearly stared the man directly in the eye. He felt a bit of pain as he convulsed before throwing up on the ground. He didn't know it at the time due to him practically bleeding out but the pain he just felt was a form of Legilimency that only Lord Voldemort could rival. Looking at him one more time in the eye the dire wolf turned and began to walk away.

Just as he thought he was in the clear to apparate another dire wolf pounced from the side and took his head clearly off as the rest of the pack descended upon his flesh. The one dire wolf walked towards the girl that died. It seemed to shed a tear before it looked up and saw members of the village coming over.

Unlike the the individual that was just devoured they didn't show any fear in approaching the dire wolf.

"Thank you." A woman said, "as much as it pains us to see such a young vibrant soul be taken from this world. You have protected us against those vile people."

"We know you are a wizard. Why you don't want to turn back to one I won't ask. But know we are eternally grateful. Samantha… is at peace." A man said as he bent down and scooped the limp body of the girl named Samantha. "This village has always had a close relationship with the dire wolves. It's nice that the myth is more than just that." He said as they walked off.

The other dire wolves clearly took away the other individuals that terrorized the area as the streets were completely empty now. Looking around one more time it tilted their head back and howled over the night sky. Galloping back towards Tintagel, it's thoughts began to wander.

'Neville, Sirius, Susan… Daphne, I'm coming home.'

* * *

**This of course was foreshadowed in the previous story about Harry turning into a Dire wolf as his animagus form. Reading a bunch of fan fiction previously usually the animagus form barely brings anything to the story. I promise I introduced this plot because it will play a significant role in the story and not be washed like most fan fiction stories usually do. Regarding if any of the others will discover animagus forms… I have to see how it could fit into the plot before deciding on it so for now I shall say no but that could change. **

**Regarding the time skip, you will see Professor Cadere in full next chapter. As noted, Susan and Neville are part of the Slug Club but Daphne is not. I wonder what happens when Harry returns? I know some people wanted a Rolf vs Harry duel well, what do you think of a Quidditch matchup between the two? Cause yes, it is happening.**

**As the last line pointed out, Harry is coming home. Though the next chapter is more of his farewell and the reveal of just how Susan became a part of the Bones family. **

**I was surprised to be able to put together this chapter in relative short time. It helped I made a quick decision on not expanding on that time skip. This next one would take a while though due to the desire to truly flesh out Cadere character. Looking at it now it could potentially be the longest chapter yet!**


	7. I'm Back

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: We find out just what Harry Potter did during those extra months in staying with his ancestors. **

**Rated: M due to potential graphic depictions.**

* * *

\- I'm Back -

November marked the changing of the seasons once again over Scotland. Leaves dried up as it fell from the tree. The sun rose beginning a new day as the dew from the grass drip down to the earth.

Owls glided in a pack, heading towards a similar destination together making a captivating sight for those who would simply stopped and took a look. There were Barn owl's to the regal looking Great Horned Owl's. However, it was one owl that stood out over the rest. A snowy owl, the same one that is often associated with Harry; Hedwig.

As they passed a hilly mountaintop, there in the distance lied their destination. Hogsmeade Village and just slightly further, Hogwarts castle. Some of them broke off from the group as they flew by Hogsmeade. Rosemerta the innkeeper of the three broomsticks extended her hand as a rolled up piece of parchment landed on her hand. Smiling she offered the Owl five sickles for the delivery and the owl went on it's way.

Looking down at the latest edition of the Daily Prophet she gasped as she quickly looked for something to seat on.

\- I'm Back -

"Well, at least we survived Halloween without an incident." Hannah said, Rolf having only heard of the incidents of Halloween in previous years did not know the full details so naturally asked the blonde girl to elaborate.

"Well, there was the troll incident the first year. Not really scary at all unless you were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley."

"Why them specifically?" Rolf asked after taking a bite of his toast.

"Not sure really, but it seems Halloween is some annual crazy event for Harry Potter each year. As for Ron and Hermione well it was only natural as they were his closest friends since that point on. Now, getting a bit sidetracked I mentioned them mainly because they were the ones who actually saw and fought the troll."

"Really?" Rolf asked quirking his left brow at the girl.

"Yup, they didn't bother going to the details of the whole thing. However, if anything from last year showed me anything. It's that Harry would have potentially be capable of such a -."

"What is it?" Rolf asked confused he turned trying to look over at Hannah's line of sight. He seemed to notice other conversations seemed to have hushed and the individuals looked over the ceiling of the Great Hall. For in came the owl posts of the day. With one owl in particular captivating everyone's attention. Rolf noticed an owl nipped at a Ravenclaw boy as he couldn't stop looking over at the snowy owl.

"Hey Hannah," he whispered as the girl snapped out of her trance from watching the beautiful owl heading towards the Head table. "Mind telling me what is up with that bird and why everyone all of a sudden got quiet as it arrived?"

"That is no ordinary owl delivering a post, Rolf." Hannah said softly, "That is Hedwig, as in Harry Potter's Hedwig."

Looking around Rolf saw the looks on the others faces with the exception of Susan as she had yet to arrive for Breakfast. He glanced over the Slytherin table and noticed they seemed to be the one having a different range of emotions showing. As he scanned the heads he began to keep some in his thoughts as it seems some may have just showed their hand as to which side of the war they and their family would take. As his eyes landed on Draco he noticed the boy seem to be disinterested at the appearance of the owl.

Every student seems to watch with a lot of interest as Professor McGonagall greeted the bird with a piece of bacon before releasing her of her package. As she began to read the letter one could notice a slight bit of expression coming off her visage that usually came off as being serious. The other Professor's including the Headmaster also stopped everything and looked over at her as she read.

She glanced around as she reached the end of the letter. The Headmaster made to reached for it, however it immediately combusted on the spot just as his hand touched the parchment. She gave him a stern glare as if he were a child that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Quickly she jotted down something on a piece of parchment before handing it over to Hedwig. Taking it the owl lifted from the Head table and flew away.

"Hey guys," Susan voice said as she entered the great hall with a rolled up paper in hand, "take a look a this!" she spread the paper in front of Rolf and Hannah as Neville, Daphne and a few other students came over. It was the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

_**DEATH EATERS RAIDS BOSCASTLE VILLAGE**_

_by ANDY SMUDGELEY_

_In the fifteenth anniversary of the downfall of you-know-who's first reign of terror. A raid by his vile followers the Death Eaters struck after not being heard from since the past summer season came to an end. The target was the village of Boscastle, a small town of little over one thousand with both muggles and magicals living in harmony for many centuries dating back to its establishment back in the dark ages._

_The Aurors got wind of the attack a little too late or did they? For as yours truly and a contingent of ten Aurors arrived at the scene we were greeted by silence. At first, I shall say I was petrified at the possibility that some of those evil men were still in the village waiting for our arrival and ambushing us. As we waited and waited nothing came. An auror who I can not name due to the ongoing investigation to what transpired noticed the Dark Mark that usually accompanied these Raids was mysteriously missing floating above anywhere in the night sky over the village. _

_Just then we were greeted by the village folk, they were quick to brandish their wands at us as the Aurors quickly shouted who we were to not have the situation escalate. Confusion dawned on us at the possibility that a village were able to fight back against the Death Eaters but as soon as they were questioned we found a truth that seemed too hard to believe, that even as I write this I am unsure if our editor will let it see print. _

_Unlike previous Raids where families were broken and no longer a part of this world. This village only had one… I repeat there was only one casualty, a muggle child whose name is not published due to the village's request. But, if you thought that was a shock my dear readers then get this. None of the wizards or witches in this village fired a single spell. After careful inspection from the Aurors we found they were not lying. _

_Due to the nature of the ongoing investigation I am being blocked to releasing the rest of the information that I have found regarding our visit to Boscastle. I just hope whatever it was that truly stopped this Death Eater raid could be of huge help to our Ministry as they try to prepare our people for what potentially come our way. Remember, to read up on ways to defend yourselves at page 6 on today's edition of the Daily Prophet. _

The teens stared down at the paper as the others around the Great Hall were also taking the news in.

"Well, I guess that explains -." Neville said before he was cut off by Daphne.

"the shock that everyone had earlier." Daphne said as she looked at Neville as he looked apologetic realizing the potential blunder. Susan who had just arrived looked at all them.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" She asked them as Hannah shook her head.

"Why, the fact Harry Potter's owl swooped in here and approached McGonagall of course." Hannah said as Susan had a surprised look on her face.

"What!" she said a bit louder than normal causing others around them to look at her.

"Hedwig appeared, swooped in, went to McGonagall, dropped a letter, letter combusted on the spot as the Headmaster reached for it, McGonagall wrote on a piece of parchment, gave it to her and she flew off." Hannah said as she counted off each action with her fingers.

"Pst, Professor McGonagall is heading over." Rolf said in a low tone as the teens looked over to see the Deputy Headmistress stroll her way over to them.

"As you all must know by now that was none other than Hedwig." McGonagall said in her thick scotish accent, "While Harry would have liked to correspond to you individually he gave me the role of messenger stating simply, 'tell my friends… I'm Back.'" She said with a hint of a smile before she walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Oh this is so going to be exciting!" Hannah exclaimed as the teens looked at her wondering what she is excited about. "Come on, we have this handsome stud here as our new seeker. I've always been upset at the idea those hardcore Quidditch nuts stating that match in third year should have been called."

Hearing the rant from the Gryffindor table Seamus shouted back "Seriously, Abbott the game had Dementors!"

Hannah quickly got up from her seat and walked over to where he sat and they began to have a heated argument about the third year Quidditch match between Harry and Cedric.

"Dementors?" Rolf asked the teens.

"Ah, I forgot to mention them during our recap of that year but yeah, the ministry had it in good conscience since Sirius was a highly dangerous criminal that Dementors had to be stationed around the school. They got through during the Gryffindor and Huffelpuff Quidditch match. And well, Harry being highly affected by them fell off his broom from at least over 1000 meters." Neville said, "At least he got his Firebolt due to his nimbus crashing to the whomping willow." Neville said after realizing something good did come as a result.

"Well at least the sight of Hedwig brings us welcome news I mean look at Daphne here." Susan chimed as Daphne scowled at her for being caught blushing at thought of Harry's return. "Don't be so serious Daphne, Harry might not fancy you anymore with that attitude." She continued causing them all to break out in laughter.

Daphne smiled as she looked around. There was Hannah and Seamus along with Dean Thomas arguing about something so silly as a Quidditch result from three years ago. Wishing it was like this forever she was brought out of her thoughts as her eyes scanned to Draco Malfoy. It didn't look like he enjoyed whatever it was the Owl decided to deliver to him that day. As he scowled and scared the bird away swapping at it before it took off. However, that didn't dampen her mood as her heart fluttered at the idea that Harry is coming home. She felt a bit of dread at the idea he may have changed but one look from Susan who knew that look she had on her face more than anybody now, caused her to vanish those thoughts away from her mind.

\- I'm Back -

"So that is how the Wizarding World decided to separate itself from the muggle world. Though it may seem things are different over the pond, like those bloody yanks know what the bloody merlin they are doing." Harry smiled as the joyful Cadmus Potter bantered on and on about history. He smiled as he thought 'definitely a whole lot more exciting than Professor Binns.'

"I sure am going to miss you, gramps." Harry chuckled.

"Hoy, none of that gramps stuff here you… snappy little whippersnapper." He snorted as he couldn't hold in his laughter at calling Harry that term. "Fine" he wheezed after catching his breath "I'm going to miss you to Harry, it's going to be different with just us old folks here at least until your heir comes by. Now, I hear you and your pa need a bit of alone time before you go, so off you trot." He said as he waved him from the painting 'Volde-ah forgot that idiots name. Whatever, he won't know what will hit him as soon as Harry returns.' He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Smiling as he walked through the corridors at the painting of his ancestors. They waved and started to close their eyes as they await the next Potter to be called to the castle. Finally reaching the same door he walked through the first time he walked through these halls. He smiled as William the first Potter to hold the title and lead the Order reminded him the knowledge passed on to him was not just a simple history lesson but to ensure that there would be relative peace afterwards. For you are doomed to repeat history if you ignore the simple things in life. Finally, ready to face everything he turned the knob and walked in.

He saw the pride in his father's eyes as he walked up to the throne like chair in the middle. He knew this wasn't his real father just a figment of his soul to help guide not just himself but future generations when dark times envelope the world and the Order is called upon once again. He still remembered a couple of months ago where he gave a part of his blood to enact a painting of his portrait to come to life. It felt surreal at the time for he never knew how those paintings came to life and such.

Turning his head, he saw an image of himself smile before closing his eyes and falling in a deep slumber.

"A bit nerving isn't it" James said snapping Harry out of his stupor. "I still remember the time I sat where you were sitting right now when I commissioned what is now well, me. As you figured Harry we are just a figment of the individual. I truly am sorry I am unable to be there for you."

"It's okay dad, I have people in my life that I consider close friends and family." Harry said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. For he knew deep down he did desire to have his father and especially his mother by his side. It was something that brought his thoughts back to first year when he encountered the Mirror of Erisad.

"That is good to hear son," James said, "While I am not entirely pleased Sirius decided to go after Peter instead of taking you somewhere safe first. I am glad he has been able to be there for you now."

"Yeah, so with nearly all the Potter ancestors asleep -."

"I know, it's time for you to hear not only the truth but everything. I have a feeling our illustrious Headmaster has some plans for your return."

"Sure he'll be surprised what will happen as soon as he tries to get his hand on the letter I sent to Professor McGonagall." Harry said with a smirk as James sarcastically nodded his head at him.

"So where do we start?" Harry asked his father as he got himself comfortable in the chair.

"Let's start with how you ended up becoming the boy-who-lived." His father suggested as Harry made a sound knowing his son detested that moniker. "I know… of all the moniker's the world could have come with they couldn't come with a more creative one."

"Well, just saw a piece in Boscastle… seems they have come from calling me the boy-who-lies to the chosen one." Harry said shaking his head.

"They making you come out as some sort of martyr." James brought up as Harry looked up at him "Just saying, I mean just look at history, fiction as well as non fiction. All who have been dubbed with that title has met a rather short lifespan."

"Way to ease the stress, dad." Harry said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine… fine okay time to act like a father for once now." James muttered to himself. "As I was saying let us start there since it could bring some context to understanding the rest. So for that we shall first discuss your mother… I know a bit of shocked eh?"

"From the discussions you told us about Dumbledore, he is of the mind that it was your mother's love for you that enacted some sort of spell to help with the killing curse. Well I'll be, if that was the case then there would have been more than just one boy-who-lived. Though I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing that title."

"Well, I thought it was rather rubbish that was how. I'm sure he has something else in mind but feels not obligated to let me in on it."

"That is because if what William believes he thinks Dumbledore believes in. I may be of the mind of possibly agreeing with the Headmaster." James said before chuckling his son's reaction "Don't worry of course I'll tell you because we know different. But, that is later. Anyways back to your mother. First, so I could explain properly what do you know of her?"

"You mean aside from everyone stating I have her eyes?" Harry asked rhetorically as he began to wonder "Um… that she was a muggle born and she was a pretty bright witch for her age."

"hm, if only I am alive and I'd have a talk with your godfather." James said as he sighed "Very well. One thing not many people learn in the British Wizarding World is that muggle born are usually not the first of their kind in the family. I'm sure you heard of squibs?" At the nod of his son James continued "They could potentially skip a generation, just look at Riddle as his mother was nearly a squib herself. And if you are beginning to wonder… yes, that could potentially mean your cousin can birth a wizard or witch in the future if he somehow manages to get a family of his own."

"That will be earth shattering if Dud's can manage to find someone who fancies him." Harry chuckled, "so that means that mum came from a magical family?" he asked excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, though sorry to disappoint but we never did manage to perform a genealogy on Lily when she was alive."

"Why not me… or Susan?"

"Due to my blood and the families that run through my vein and now yours, the results could come to be inconclusive. Though if you or the both of you, if you do decide to tell your sister… do it. I know I would if I were in your shoes."

"Anyways, as you stated your mother was an incredibly gifted witch. So much so that she actually got access to a certain section of the Hogwarts Library."

"Seriously? I thought you needed a professor's permission to go there."

"You do and she did have one certain professor give her that special permission. Professor Slughorn if my memory serves me well, he taught potions and ran an exclusive club called the Slug Club which had alumni of the greatest of the greats… sadly that includes our current baddie."

"Wonder what happened to him?" Harry questioned.

"He disappeared when Riddle began to expand. Now back to the restricted section. In there lies books one should not lay their eyes on. One of them is the theory of blood magic." James paused making sure Harry was now paying full attention. "The theory behind it is you could engulf another person with your own life force. I'm sure you are familiar with the Dementor's kiss?"

"Yeah, sure brings back some bad memories."

"I wouldn't expect any less even from someone as courageous as you have become. From what William and I saw when we looked through that particular memory of that night. Lily enacted a spell that weakened her just as Riddle casted the killing curse on me. Brave, stubborn woman she knew there was no escape so she made sure she didn't kill herself doing the spell for Riddle would become suspicious. What surprised us was her control to do it."

"You mean…"

"Yes, while you carry the Potter gene in your blood whatever bloodline Lily descended from was just as strong if not, though scary at just the thought… stronger."

"Did she ever…"

"Once, it was when me and all our friends discovered that she was pregnant. Remus, Sirius and I were playing around while the others just stood by the side. Angered by our antics Lily sort of got into this trance like state, nearly put a hole through Remus before Isaac disarmed her."

"Mum's could sure be scary."

"That they can." James smirked at remembering the times Lily blew up on him before they got together and after.

"So that is how I survived that night?" Harry asked as James nodded his head, "What about the whole thing about Riddle touching me and such."

"Side effect of the killing curse rebounding. Not sure the exact details of it. But, the blood magic in combination of the killing curse acted as some sort of shield against him, well that is until he took some of your blood to negate the affect."

"How did he survive the rebound of the killing curse? I've seen a curse being rebounded at someone and it seems the effect is actually doubled."

"Ah this is where things get rather confusing." James said as Harry quirked his left brow at him.

"As I stated in the beginning Dumbledore has been keeping things from you. One is the prophecy the other is something very dreadful but your great ancestor William and I don't think so." James said as Harry waved urging him to continue.

"Though he doesn't have enough proof to go with, there is something in the magical world called a Horcrux." He continued as Harry sat back, "a vile piece of dark magic in which one splits their soul so that if one were to die their life force will still be anchored in this realm and will not move on."

"Like the ghosts?" Harry asked thinking about the ghost houses of Hogwarts.

"Not exactly, centuries ago a dark wizard named Herpo the Foul brought this theory in motion." James said, "However due to lack of text and such one does not know if he were to actually be successful in this endeavor. That is if you aren't William Potter."

"Wait, he knew him?"

"Yes, for it was him who was the dark wizard he faced during his time. He considered him a genius and such but he never truly was able to succeed for in his final attempt to create a successful horcrux he began to lose his mind."

"What if?"

"According to William he knows of another way since Riddle does not resemble what he looked like when I faced the bastard that night. Remembering your second year the boy is a descendent of Slytherin. Speaking of that year… that was rather scary, for if one were to go over the theory of a Horcrux that was rather close example. While Salazar himself didn't create this method, the son he disowned due to his lust for the dark arts, Septmius did. For it took three generations of the Order of Merlin to finally rid of him from the world."

"Three?"

"Think Harry you already beaten Riddle how many times?" James asked as he saw his son face light up in realization.

"When I was baby with the help of mum and the chamber!"

"Yes, one more and he is done for good." James said, "Not much is known about how it was done or how one goes about it but given his lineage and ancestry it shouldn't entirely come as a shock he followed one of them."

"What about first year? I mean I basically…"

"You mean the whole thing with the stone? Think Harry… if he had a vessel he could get to, why not go there right away? There would have been no need for him to possess a professor." He answered, "That is what truly made William state Voldemort definitely didn't create those things."

"So Dumbledore truly believes the Horcrux theory?"

"Yes, since I am sure he has little clue about Lily he truly believes in the idea that it was her love for you that protected you that night. Also, that it explains your scar." James said as Harry subconsciously reached his hand to it. "Scars aren't the result of Dark Magic, however -."

"Blood magic." Harry muttered.

"Correct Harry, Dumbledore knows of it so he believes the absolute horrid thing you could think of." James said as he waited for Harry to ready himself "He believes through a serious of unfortunate events you are now a living breathing Horcrux of Voldemort himself."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, as it was one of the reasons why he put you with Petunia every summer despite having friends and family through your years in Hogwarts. If you don't really hold such relationships in high regard you would easily get over certain people's deaths."

"You mean Ron."

"Yes, and I know despite you barely knowing the boy you hold the Diggory boy's death on your shoulders. I'm sure Dumbledore believed if he isolated you and made you not feel for any of them that you -."

"Would be willing to die." Harry said in a serious low tone. "He is definitely off his rocker!"

"Yes he is, I believe your mom said something along those lines when he brought the idea of the Prophecy to us. Know that he is not the enemy Harry but that does not mean you can be cordial with him."

"So what is it about these prophecies. I feel like I'm being built up to be some sort of folk hero or something."

"ha, first regarding the prophecy that came from Dumbledore which I am sure he will tell you as soon as you get back. He received it from a Sybil Trelawn -." James stopped as he saw his son start laughing. "What is the matter son?"

"Dad, Professor Trelawney is the biggest fraud in all of divination history. While Hermione was never one to get highly excited about the subject. She believes along with a number of people that Trelawney was and currently is a fraud of a seer."

"heh, of course she is a fraud when you consider her family. They are a bunch of frauds who believe to be true seers. The last living seer died centuries ago. I'm sure she may seem to have foretold a prophecy in your third year when you recollected the story with us but something was rather off with her speech. Almost as if she had an outer body experience."

"It shouldn't be like that?"

"Not at all, seer's do go in a trance like state yes. But they do not speak, once they are done they get a rather terrible headache to the point they faint. Once they come through they try to make sense of it all. To them the picture is not rather clear so it is spoken in some sort of riddle. You would think with Dumbledore's age he would know this but as I said the last seer died out centuries ago. So only those with knowledge of it would know the truth."

"Did mum –."

"Of course, she had access to the restricted section after all."

"So what did the true prophecy say and how did it come about?"

"It was a prophecy that was foretold in the beginning of the millennia. He wasn't the last seer but he foretold many including how it would take three generations to take out one Dark Lord." James said hinting it was this seer who foretold the downfall of Septimus. "It began with one shall rise from a dying house that came from one of the four. The Gaunts are descendants of Salazar Slytherin. In the time of when it is the darkest two shall be born. This of course is you and Susan. They will be separated from birth but shall be reunited through fate. Together they along with others shall destroy the Dark Lord once and for all as the millennia comes to an end." James finished as Harry began to appear in deep thought.

"Susan -."

"It was something your mother wrestled with until she passed. As you know Harry, what Voldemort is doing now is nothing compared to his first reign of terror. Throughout our schooling, aside from Snape your mother befriended a Ravenclaw named Bridget Morrow. She was always by her side as much as Snape was until he eventually was drawn in by Malfoy and his ilk. She dated Nick Bones who was a year older than us. During our seventh year something happened in which she was cursed by some would-be Death Eaters that resulted in her being infertile. For a woman she was left devastated. After all, she just accepted Nick's proposal during Valentines Day of that year. Your mum hated being helpless seeing her in that state. It also was what caused her to truly take me seriously."

"Really? I thought she got through to you by seventh year?"

"Well yeah she did but she was still pretty cautious. Couldn't blame her after all with my history it was pretty reasonable."

"So what did you do?"

"I talked to Bridget during her stay at the Hospital Wing. She was a total mess at the time going on and on about how she is unable to provide Nick a family. I didn't know your mum was there at the time. But, I got through to Bridget and she began to brighten up after that." James said as his son smiled at him finally hearing a somewhat mature version of him.

"Three years after graduating, your mum and I got married and we had the most incredible news that we would be having a family of our own." James smiled as if reliving the memory, "Due to the whole situation the Wizarding World was in the first thought wasn't what to name you two but who would be your godparents. As you know Sirius was named your godfather along with Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's mum?" Harry asked surprised to find out that his godmother was none other than his good friends mother. It saddened him to realize that he may never be able to get to know her due to the Death Eater attack that rendered her and her husband stuck in a vegetative state.

"Yes Harry, Neville's mum." James said with a sad look, "Now, when it came to naming Susan's godparents while I was quick to name Frank your mother became silent and seemed to be in deep thought. I was frightened for your mum was silent for a significant amount of time. Then finally she looked at me with teary eyes."

"I want her to go to Bridget, she said. When I began to state she would make a wonderful godmother your mum shushed me on the spot and reiterated she wants Bridget to have our second child." James said, "I knew your mum was rather emotional so I convinced her to really think this through before we talked to Bridget and Nick. It took one month before your mum brought up the subject once again."

"Wonder what that would have been like with everyone alive." Harry said.

"Yes, it was a very tough decision. It was much tougher once we broached the subject to them. Took them about three months total to finally accept it. In the end only a few people knew of this; Sirius, Nick, Bridget, Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Why not Remus?" Harry wondered why Remus wouldn't be named as one of the few.

"At the time our relationship began to strain due to the knowledge there was a traitor within the Order of Phoenix, of course we were wrong about that. Remember, I wasn't even going to consider him for godfather for either of you." James said. "It was agreed by everyone you two would be told about your relationship by your third year, unless you were sorted in the same house."

"Why third year?" Harry quirked his brow not sure what was so special about third year, after all as he quickly recollected he didn't remember much.

"Well, Sirius brought up some odd idea that you would somehow fancy her and fall for your own sister by the end of your third year. How he got that sick thought in his head. You'll have to ask him yourself." James said as Harry shook his head thinking how could his godfather think of such a thing. Then again Harry had to admit that is when he began to crush on one Cho Chang.

"Wait, how about Amelia Bones? She is Susan's guardian now."

"Don't know, we didn't have contact with the outside world once we went into hiding. We know of Nick and Bridget dying but not sure about the details. It was only through Sirius that assured the both of us Susan was alive as she was in a play date with the Abbott's at the time of their deaths. Your mum wanted to fetch after her but decided against it because of Dumbledore. She hated the idea he would have a keen eye on you but was rather grateful he might just overlook your sister the whole time." James said as he noticed Harry seemed to be in his own world.

"What is it Harry?" James asked as he saw Harry smiling.

"Remember that time I told you about the Mirror of Erisad back in my first year?" Harry said as his father nodded, "I remembered another scene that played out in the mirror. You two were standing beside me and smiling. I would even say mum was laughing as I was engulfed in a hug by a girl with reddish hair. I didn't understand it at the time but that was Susan. I just couldn't tell because I only saw the back of her." Harry said as James smiled down on him.

"So… anything I am missing?" James asked after a moment had passed signaling the end of this exchange.

"No" Harry answered as he got up from his seat. "I know I am not entirely ready to face Voldemort despite what I learned here. Susan is my sister and while I would love to shout it on top of the world I should be weary because of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Finally, the two prophecies… one clearly is a fake and a rouse while the other is real."

"Ah, I do have a request of you Harry. Sent a correspondence to Sirius with what I will dictate to you to write. He'll know what to do and know it's from me." James said as Harry picked up a piece of parchment and quill and began to write. "Now that is done… it is time son. Know that while you can not see me or your mum, we will always be here." He finished as he pointed on his chest.

"Thank you, dad." Harry said, James smiled as he began to drift off to sleep waiting for the next Potter descendant to enter these walls.

Walking out of the castle Harry looked up at the full moon with it's light illuminating the surrounding area. He turned to see the castle fade away and a key floating over to him. He smirked as he extended his hand and yanked at it. Finally, he took in the scene one last time. He felt so much peace before turning and disappearing with a slight pop.

\- I'm Back -

"You sure about this Sirius?" Tonks asked

Sirius paced around the room with his finger tapping his chin. "At the end of the day they are family just like yours. Don't worry, I have put all the necessary precautions in the agreement if they are to accept."

"It is not that I am worried about." Tonks said softly taking a seat on the sofa. Sirius sat down next to her and smiled trying to reassure her.

"Your mum?" Sirius asked as she nodded her head.

"She turned real nasty when she read the letter. Practically threw it right back at me saying never to get in contact with them ever."

"So why come to me?" He asked as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I nearly hadn't… I reckon that it felt like the right thing to do at the time."

"Well, it's a good thing I am your favorite -." Sirius was interrupted by a sudden appearance of a letter floating down to the table next to them. Instinctively he snatched it before it landed and opened it.

Tonks not wanting to pry just studied Sirius as his expressions began to change. As he finished the letter she asked the first thing that popped into her head. "What is it Sirius?"

"He's back." Sirius muttered almost incoherently for Tonks to completely understand what he said.

"Who? Who's back?" Tonks repeated.

"Harry is back!" Sirius shouted with glee and joy as he pumped his fist in the air. "Oh sweet Merlin thank you for bringing the boy back."

Tonks happy as well as her hair changed different colors as Sirius was celebrating before she stopped and looked at Sirius. Seeing her expression Sirius came over quick.

"Come on, -." Sirius gestured.

"Sirius, where is Harry going to stay?" Tonks asked as he looked at her with an amused expressions plastered on his face.

"While here of course, where else would he stay." Sirius said as if there was simply no other choice.

"Did it just occur to you what you just agreed to just yesterday?" Tonks asked wondering if Sirius got the message.

"What do you -. …oh" Sirius said in realization at what is to come. "This can't be good."

"Good to see there is some semblance of a brain in that thick skull of yours." Tonks said as Sirius took a seat no longer looking or feeling excited. "I suggest owling him. He is most likely in Hogwarts now."

"You're right." Sirius said

\- I'm Back -

"No good, again." Professor Cadare instructed as the students in line mimicked the specific movements before casting the spell. Once again he felt the students failed to reached his expectations.

Not much is known about the new Defense Professor aside from dropping out of the Auror Academy despite being the top of his group. He was a Ravenclaw during his time at Hogwarts roughly seventeen years prior, around the same time as Voldemort's downfall. He basically dropped off the face of the earth until Griselda Marchbanks vouched a recommendation for him through Professor McGonagall. Despite not being too keen on teaching students he accepted the post due to needing the money.

"You there!" his voice caused all the spells to stop as he began to walk toward a boy and a girl. "Seems like instead of trying to cast the spell to my satisfaction you two decide to talk." The other students began to shuffle away from the two as he glowered over them.

"So why not share your discussion with the rest of the class, shall we?" he mocked as the two stood stiffly. "Now, as I have yet to really compartmentalize everyone's name could you kindly introduce yourselves?"

"Colin." Colin replied softly that despite the silent room not many would have been able to hear him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "Speak up boy."

"Colin Creevey, sir." Colin replied with a little more volume as Professor Cadare leaned back sighing before leaning forward towards the girl.

"And you? Aren't you a little too young to be attending your O.W.L.s little girl?"

"I'm Natalie McDonald sir, and I am not taking my O.W.L.s. I have been awarded the chance to attend certain subjects with upper years." She answered him with a steely resolve as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I would be careful with that mouth of yours, you wouldn't be able to live a long life if you continue with that attitude. I also don't cater to stuck up snobbish little school children so while your other professors might find it cute you are taking classes not of your year. I expect you to perform just as if this is your fifth year, is that understood?" Natalie nearly looked scared, possibly more so than when she used to attend class with Professor Snape.

"It's only school sir." A voice piped up from the crowd of students causing Professor Cadare to snap his head around and search for the origin of the voice.

"I didn't give you permission to speak Ms…" his voice drawled as he spotted the girl.

"Vane" The girl said just giving her last name as if it meant something.

"Vain? Is that suppose to mean something?" He mocked as he stood up from the desk that he sat on and began to walk over to her.

"I'm Romilda Vane, I am Madam Marchbanks niece." She said as if it is the most scandalous thing that one would not know about the relationship between her and a ministry employee. Professor Cadare studied her face for a brief moment before he began to laugh making those in the room feel unsettled as they were hoping they would just be dismissed already.

"Tell me something, Ms. Vane." He took a step closer as she took a step back. "Look into my eyes and tell me, does it look like I care about your relation to your aunt. You could be the Minister of Magic and I wouldn't bat an eyelash. You don't impress me, that little girl over there doesn't impress me. So I will say this one more time. Pick up your wands and cast that spell to my satisfaction or receive a T for today's work!"

* * *

**Review and Question away!**

**Quick notes: I had flip flopped the idea about keeping the whole Horcrux thing in place but decided I wanted to do something original and different. Basically I traded one MacGuffin for another MacGuffin.**

**Next up: Harry is caught up on certain things. More of the new Defense Professor. Death Eater Interlude.**

**Well, I thank everyone for waiting patiently for Harry's return to everyone. Also Happy Birthday Harry Potter! **


End file.
